Effie Stark?
by beautifulending21
Summary: "I wasn't quite sure who the other two were. Just that Tony Stark had claimed I was his long lost sister. Well, this could get interesting." After being lied to her whole life about her true parentage, Effie is thrown into the world of superheroes, paparazzi and living under the same roof as a certain blonde super soldier. Lemons ahead. Steve/OC Pepperony Clintasha
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ Hello fanfictioners! This is my third Avengers fanfic and I'm very excited to see what you guys think about it. I won't give much of an intro because I'm too excited! Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Disney, Marvel, or The Avengers, just Effie and her quirkiness!

* * *

_I wasn't quite sure who the other two were. Just that Tony Stark had claimed I was his long lost sister. Well, this could get interesting._

_**Chapter One:**_

"Stark," Natasha Romanoff said, as she slid a file in front of him.

"I'm kinda busy here," He said not looking up from the Funny papers.

"This is important." She said, hardening her gaze. He looked at the file and back up at the agent.

"Consulting hours are between 8 and 5 every other Thursday. I don't care what SHIELD wants me to look at today. The Avengers are assembled, Pepper and I are finally at a steady point in our relationship, and I just don't care what Fury wants me to look at." He rambled as he flipped the page.

"How about your father?" she asked before storming out.

Tony looked back down at the thick folder and noticed the lack of SHIELD insignia. He sighed as he put down his newspaper and opened the folder.

EUPHEMIA "EFFIE" MARGARET STARK read the name at the top of the document.

"What. The. Hell?" Tony yelled. Reading the information quickly, he found she was born three and a half months after his parents died, March 17th. There was a VHS in the thick folder and he quickly wired together a make shift VCR.

"You didn't think you were the only one Tony?" The sound of his father filled the air. He looked up to see his father in front of the camera.

"Well, I guess I should explain. I know there is a hit out on your mother and I. I won't let her know, but I dropped the idea of having a surrogate mother. Your mother wanted a little girl. The procedure was risky and very pricey, but I was willing. Your mother is too old to have children at this point. Hopefully, this will get to you on the exact date I asked." His father paused.

"I wanted your sister to grow up, living a normal life. After all the enemies I've made, she could be seen as a potential hostage or leverage. I've paid the surrogate mother to keep her, and if it is sometime around March 15th, I need you to go and collect your little sister. She should be in Chicago, or wherever SHIELD has tracked her to. Give her a nice car, buy her new clothes and treat her like a princess. I just wish I could have been there. There was no avoiding death."

"She will named after your mother's great grandmother. And her middle name belongs to a friend of mine. Peggy Carter." Howard said sadly.

"Don't treat her like I treated you. I wanted you to be successful, and get everything out of life. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me. And apologize to Effie for me too. Goodbye son, and take care of her." Howard Stark said. And the film cut out.

"Pepper!" Tony yelled as he ran to the other room.

* * *

_A Day Later In Chicago_

"So, um. How do I do this?" Tony asked nervous as Natasha led them up to an apartment building.

"Well, maybe don't be yourself, for starters." She said as Pepper chuckled lightly at Tony's side.

"Stark, there is a girl in there. A 22 year old girl, who has no idea who her real parents are. Are you going to just stand there like an idiot or introduce yourself?" Agent Romanoff said, knowing the feeling.

"You're right, I mean my Dad wouldn't lie to me." Tony said sarcastically, pushing past Natasha and quickly ascending the floors to the top. Knocking quickly he stepped back to find Natasha and Pepper by his sides.

"Coming!" A feminine voice could be heard from the other side of the door. It swung open a moment later to show a tall, thin brunette, with ocean blue eyes. Her brows furrowed in confusion, causing the bandage on her forehead to wrinkle.

"Miss Thompson?" Tony asked, using her fake name.

"Uh, yeah. Am I in trouble?" She asked, confused as to why three people were looking for her.

"No, quite the opposite. It would be better if we could talk about this in private." Pepper said, gesturing to the hallway.

"Yes, come in." She was wary of the three people that entered her apartment. She checked inconspicuously to see if her Taser was still where she left it.

"That won't be necessary Miss Thompson." The red head said from behind her.

"You understand that I just invited three strangers into my apartment. It would give me a little piece of mind." She said, lowly. The red head nodded, knowing that she wanted security.

"So what is this about?" She asked as they sat on the couch and Tony rubbed his hands together. He took the file that Natasha had given him the day previous, and placed it on the coffee table in front of Effie.

"I don't understand." She said before she opened it up. "Wait, that's my name! Or partly."

"We both were kept in the dark Effie." Tony said, as she started to get angry.

"So what is this? What do you want from me? A kidney?" She said as she put the file down.

"No, we simply want you to understand what we are trying to say, what I am trying to say." Tony said, as she paced.

"Are you my Dad or something?" she asked confused.

"No! That would be weird. You are my sister, Effie Margaret Stark, who I didn't even know about till yesterday."

"So, we only share the same father?" She concluded.

"No. In-vetro fertilization was beginning to come around before you were born and Dad had both his stuff and Mom's stuff put into the woman that gave birth to you. You are a whole Stark. You are my sister." Tony said, finally admitting to himself that he had wanted another sibling.

She could only stare, and wonder.

_**Effie's POV**_:

So, here is how it goes. I'll explain my side of the story and then we get back to my 'present day'. I was raised in a good home, by a single mother. She would always say I got my looks from my father's side, which now I know, was a blatant half lie.

I'm not your average girl. I'm not a hipster though I wear those glasses, or one of the cool girls that knows everything there is to know about clothes and how to accessorize. I've got a bit of nerd, a bit of girly girl, and whole lot of quirky. I'm just very particular about some things. My music, my movies, my books, my kickboxing, martial arts and my tea habits have all been a part of me for years. I can't pinpoint where I got these quirks, but I just understand that they are me. I mean, they are what make me, me. Growing up with a single mother, no siblings and your cat as your only real companion, got pretty lonely.

I was always that nerdy girl, nose buried in a book, and spewing out random information like Hermione freaking Granger. That is me, essentially. I had two best friends when I started high school. Jake and Robert. They were my heroes whenever someone tried to ridicule me, even though I could kick their ass from there to Timbuktu. Jake was the tall, dark and handsome guy every girl wanted in school, but to me he was the most immature best friend I would ever have. Robert was more down to earth, and reasonable. Once I had read the whole Harry Potter series, I dubbed us the Golden Trio. Lame, I know. But those were the fondest memories I have of them.

Now, I was graduated from College of Non-Existent, earning my big fat load of nothing degree, and working two full-time jobs to keep up with the rent demand of Chicago. I work as a clerk in a bookstore during the day and I work in a bar, serving drinks at night. Not the safest, but most guys tend to leave me alone. I'm not exactly the prettiest thing to look at. Five foot 8, brown hair, blue eyes, and an okay figure.

Back to my present. I'm working almost non-stop, when I'm pulled from both jobs because at the bar, I don't draw in more customers. The bookstore went under because of crappy management, and now I have to find a miracle so I can keep my apartment. If I don't, I'm out on the streets in three days.

Tony freaking Stark shows up at my door, flanked by two gorgeous women, and basically hands me a file. I wasn't quite sure who the other two were. Just that Tony Stark had claimed I was his long lost sister. Well, this could get interesting.

"Now, what do you want me to do with this?" I asked, confused why he would tell me now.

"You had the right to know who your real parents were. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Pepper Potts, Tony's girlfriend and the co-CEO of Stark Industries." The strawberry blonde one said.

"Well, its great that you told me but I just don't know what to do with this. I barely know you except for what I see on the news and in tabloids." I said, scratching my head and pinching the bridge of my nose.

"I thought we could start to get to know each other. I want to bring you back to New York. You'll have your own floor in the Tower and you can have all the space you need. I'm not asking you to give up everything." He said, being completely serious.

"Um, I just don't know. I mean my 'mom' still lives outside the city, my friends… I have a whole life here."

"And those final notices of eviction, mean nothing." The red head said from her spot, leaning against my living room wall.

"Now we've come to snooping. Seriously?" I asked the red head incredulously.

"It's my job to know my surroundings." She said, raising an eyebrow.

"Crazy job." I muttered, turning back to Tony and Pepper. "What do you want from me?"

"I want to get to know my sister, and for my sister to know me."

"I know you are Ironman, I know you helped save New York from an alien invasion, and that we are related." I deadpanned.

"Please just give me a chance." He pleaded.

"Is this for you or for our parents?" I asked.

"Both. They would want this, but I know from that file that you've been alone in the world, not knowing who you are, or where you fit in. You've moved from three apartments in the Chicago area in the last two years and had an extensive list of jobs, that all only lasted two months. Managers couldn't understand you, because your IQ is off the charts, and you try to hide that from people. You deserve a place where your skills are valued. I know that you are passionate about science, advanced mathematics, and English. You've mastered five languages not including English, and you only have ever been close to two people in your life. Not including your cat."

"Well now you know everything, so I doubt you'll need me now." I said getting up and making myself a cup of tea.

"Please just think about this Effie." Pepper said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I like control okay. I like knowing every possible outcome before I make a decision. It's just something I do." I said turning and putting the kettle on.

"I drink tea when I'm anxious or frustrated, scared or cold. I let my cat steal most of my bed because I know she doesn't have a whole lot of time. The thought of putting her in a plane scares me cause she might have a heart attack." I rambled.

"Effie, just breathe. I can have you and her driven to New York, or on a train to New York. I'll take what I can get." Tony said, smiling.

"I don't know." I said biting my lip and pouring the water into my mug.

"You can trust me. I'm your big brother, and I'm going to do everything in my power to make you happy and safe." He said, putting one hand on either shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze.

"Can I think about it tonight? I just want to sleep on it." I said, taking a drink of tea. He nodded and leaned to give me a hug. I responded slowly, and while it was slightly awkward, it still felt right, and warm. A brother, I had a brother.

* * *

A/N: Well that was the first chapter! Let me know if you guys liked it :)


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ So I could hardly wait to put this up. So heeeere is chapter two :P

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, or the Avengers. Just Effie and her quirkiness.

* * *

_**Chapter Two:**_

The next day I woke with a decision before I opened my eyes. I called the number Tony had left me and when the other line opened the call I said, "I'm in."

"I'll be by with a moving van and boxes in an hour." Tony replied happily, "Do you have your license?"

"Every American gets their license as soon as they can." I deadpan.

"Alright, another surprise then will be waiting when I arrive." He said before hanging up.

"Does no one say goodbye anymore?" I ask myself. My tabby, Minnie, named after Professor McGonagall of Hogwarts, lounged lazily on my bed and flicked her tail at me in response.

"Time to dig out your pet carrier I guess," I said getting out of bed. I lazed around for another twenty minutes before I got started sorting things. I had already begun packing things, as I was skeptical about getting another job on such short notice.

By the time Tony and Pepper arrived, I had things sorted into piles, which would be put into a box. The red head snooper waltzed in and I quirked an eyebrow at her.

"We got off on the wrong foot. I'm Effie." I said, offering her a hand. She glanced at it, and took a quick look at Tony, who nodded his head slightly. She turned her gaze back on me, shook my hand, and said, "Agent Natasha Romanoff."

"Ah, secret organization or FBI?" I asked, laughing.

"Classified until the Director clears you." She said, smirking slightly.

"Gotcha. No hard feelings okay?" I said before turning to see Tony dangling something from his hand. Upon closer inspection, I noticed it was two car keys.

"Surprise for my little sister." He said, showing the keychain for a Lexus, and one for a BMW. My eyes widened when I understood what he was implying.

"You don't even know me a day and you buy me two cars?" I shriek as I hug him.

"Brand new, only have about 10 miles on both of them. I wanted to get you something a little crazier but Pepper talked me into something safe." He said, rolling his eyes playfully.

Once the moving company came, he announced that they would be packing it up and there was a bonus in it for them if they got it there within a day. They all set to work and I was glad I packed my clothes because piece by piece, my whole life started to fit into a moving truck. I had Minnie put in her carrier so she didn't try and bolt for freedom from the noise, and sighed as I looked around my empty apartment.

"Hey, no sad faces." Pepper said, side hugging me.

"I just was thinking about my mom. She's started a new life with a boyfriend and she has no time for me now. I mean she loves me, but now I know why she always gave me this look, like I was a burden, holding her back from a life of fun." I said, looking out my window.

"Maybe this is the time to let her go. To let my old life go, and rediscover myself." I said as Tony came up beside Pepper.

"We never let go. We live, we remember and we continue on." Pepper said as Tony handed me the car keys.

"Your friends, Jake Killen and Robert Langston. I read in your file that they died last month. I'm sorry Effie." Natasha said, coming to my other side.

"Well, my life has been an uphill battle. I honestly was expecting something big." I said as I fiddled with the keys.

"I told them not to drink and drive. They claimed they weren't that sauced and could make it." I said, no emotion in my voice. I had cried my tears and I missed them, but I had to go on. They wouldn't want me to be sad forever.

"Well, lets get this show on the road. Can't put off the inevitable." I said picking up Minnie's carrier and my duffle bag. My satchel was slung over my shoulder and I had everything I needed, we left the apartment. I was happy I was leaving there. The rent was too high, and the place wasn't even that nice. We stepped out onto the sidewalk and I was blown away, by the cars Tony had given me.

"A Lexus LFA, and a BMW i8…" I whispered as I gawked at the cars.

"Well, Pepper and I are driving your Lexus back, and Natasha is gonna ride with you for awhile. We'll take turns driving, but we should be in New York by dinner." Tony said as I loaded Minnie into the car. We set off to start my new life.

* * *

"This place is HUGE!" I exclaimed as the moving company began unloading my crap. Tony had ordered me a new bed as I basically had a mattress on the floor in Chicago, and Pepper had my own personal kitchen set up already. It was like every chef's wet dream. Stainless steel appliances, granite countertops, and dark wood finished cabinets, covered the kitchen.

"This is for me?" I ask Tony. He smirked and said, "Only the best for my little sister."

"I don't know how to thank you. This is amazing, and more than anyone has ever given me." I said, tears leaking out of my eyes, "Stupid tearducts."

"Effie, you deserve somewhere you can call your own, and as a Stark, you have privileges that others don't get." He said, pulling out a black credit card.

"Whoa whoa whoa. I can't take your money!" I said, backing up and hitting a coffee table. _Ouch_, I thought to myself.

"It's not my money, it's our money. You are a Stark, and as such, you deserve the best."

"Not before a paternity test!" I yelled. "What if I'm not? What if this is some elaborate hoax set up, just so someone can say You've just been Punked."

"Effie, we are serious. Jarvis already cross-matched your DNA with mine. You are legitimately a Stark. And you better take this, or I'm gonna make you take it." He threatened jokingly.

"I just don't know how to process this all." I said, sitting down on a nearby couch, and stopping my thought.

"Holy crap! This is the comfiest couch, I have ever had the pleasure of introducing my butt to." I sigh dramatically.

"I picked out the furniture, after Tony told me how you had been living. You deserve a lot of luxury." Pepper said, sitting next to me.

"I don't understand. Why are you giving me all this stuff? Two cars, an entire floor, new furniture, and…. There's even a scratching post for Minnie." I said, noticing Minnie going to town on it. With that, I started bawling. Pepper just held me and I could tell Tony was feeling pretty awkward about comforting me, but patted my back soothingly.

"You are my sister. You are a princess as far as I am concerned. Mom and Dad left me a kingdom, and you get to just sit back and be pampered. Effie, after the life you've lived up until now, you deserve this. You've never complained about having too little, or where you had to live or what you had to do to just keep surviving." He said, as he showed me a picture of my real parents. This wasn't a news article or a tabloid, but a real family picture. Howard looked strict but that didn't stop him from smiling. And Maria, she was beautiful, and now I understood where I got my looks. I was plain compared to her, but it looked like she had a certain charm to her, as she lovingly had her hand resting on a younger Tony's shoulder. Maria was much younger than Howard, but anyone could see how in love they were.

I sobbed as Pepper continued to hold me.

"How about we go out for dinner?" Tony said. I had the sneaking suspicion that I would be officially announced as the long lost Stark daughter that night.

"As a family." Pepper added. I had to smile at that. Pepper already seemed like my unofficial big sister.

"I could definitely eat a horse right about now." I said, as my stomach growled.

"Alright, lets get cleaned up and head out. Do you have a nice dress to wear?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I do." I hadn't worn it since Jake and Robert's funeral. They always said that people should dress up in bright colors to send them off instead of black. I slipped into my bedroom, or what I assumed was the master bedroom, and tried really hard not to drool at the sight of the bed. It looked so comfy but I would have to try it out later. I slipped into the blue dress and sighed a little bit. Jake picked it out, saying and I quote, "No guy could resist you in that dress." It was a week before they died.

I laughed a little as I pinned up my hair half way, and applied the faintest of makeup. I would leave the glasses off tonight, as I really only used them for the look. They had clear lenses that were pretty much useless. I looked hard at myself in the mirror and tried to see her. I tried to see the girl that Jake and Robert saw, the inner Stark if you will. She just didn't want to come out as soon as I thought.

"You look beautiful Effie, now come, I have shoes you can borrow and the car is waiting out front." Pepper said as she walked in. I followed her to the elevator where she handed me a key card and said, "For your floor. No one can access it if you don't want him or her too. Just pass it along this scanner, and bam! Instantly locked. And when you want to let someone in, swipe it on the scanner on your wall next to the elevator. We will never come in without asking, and no one knows which floor you are on, except for Tony and I. You are safe, and no one is going to bother you." Pepper said, as we stopped on another floor. She slipped around a corner and motioned for me to stay put.

I was freaking out, first because; I was in a dress, a rare occurrence. Second, Pepper had left me in a room, with a freaking hot guy. He was sitting at a table casually, and sketching as he turned to see me. I recognized him immediately, but my stomach dropped to my feet as he smiled at me. And I did what any girl would do.

I ran.

Okay, I did what came to my mind. I ran back to the elevator and hid as the doors closed. My heart was pounding in my chest and I felt like I was hyperventilating. Once it reached my floor, I ran to the bedroom, and slammed the door. Minnie was startled from her nap on the bed.

"Jerk, I was gonna have first dibs!" I whined. I heard a knock a couple minutes later, and Pepper came in as I held Minnie. I was sitting cross-legged on the bed and trying to calm my breathing.

"Are you alright?" She asked worried.

"Yeah, I just thought I had a nice pair of earrings. I don't, it's not a big deal." I said, making something up on the spot.

"Okay, well here are the shoes, and I think Tony has you fixed with the earring dilemma." She said, stepping out of the way to show Tony with a small jewelry box.

"You think of everything." I muttered, smiling at him.

"Happy birthday Effie." He said opening to show a set of oval aquamarine gemstones surrounded by tiny diamonds.

"Oh crap, that's what I kept forgetting!" I scolded myself as he gave me the jewelry box, "Thank you."

"Pepper picked them out, seeing as they were your birthstone. I wasn't clueing in too much." He laughed and offered his arm after I put them on, as well as the flats Pepper leant me. Pepper had his other arm and we walked to the elevator, and rode down to the lobby. Cameras started flashing as soon as we stepped out. And it took all I had in me, not to scream and run. They yelled out questions, and kept asking Tony who I was.

"How about you ask her?" He said, throwing me to the sharks. I just gave him a glare and he laughed. I didn't know where to look, but I spoke clearly to the crowd, "My name is Effie Stark, and Tony Stark is my brother. My parents were Howard and Maria Stark."

As soon as I finished, they started getting louder and I ran to get into the shelter of the car. I crawled in beside Pepper and she gave me hand a squeeze in support.

"They can be animals and vultures, but the best thing to do, is never let your guard down. Always were a smize." She said.

"Smize?" I asked confused.

"Smile with you eyes." She explained. I nodded as the car started moving, and then all at once, we stopped.

"We are here!" Tony exclaimed as we got out five feet from the door of Stark Tower.

"What in the world?" I whispered to myself. I followed them out back through the crowd of reporters and paparazzi. They went crazy again and this time I think the flashes blinded me. We ran back into the lobby and took the elevator up to the top of the building this time.

"Now, this time we are going to eat here, but next time, we are going to the nicest restaurant in New York." Pepper laughed at my confused expression.

"Was that really necessary?" I ask Tony as he checked his watch.

"No, but it was fun!" He laughed.

On the top floor there was a dining room table set up and a band playing music softly, and Tony twirled Pepper instantly on to the little dance floor. I laughed quietly before sitting, and taking a drink of water that was set before me by a waiter. I watched Tony and Pepper move gently, and anyone could see the love shining in their eyes for each other.

"Effie, come dance with your brother." Pepper laughed as he twirled her.

"I guess if I have to." I fake huffed. Getting up from my spot and having Tony take my hand, I was spun quickly before gracefully being led to the little dance floor.

"Well, now I know something your file doesn't have on you. You are a very graceful dancer." He laughed.

"Lessons since I was 4 years old." I laughed as he spun me again.

"Mom would have been proud. She was a dancer as well, and had me enrolled in lessons at a young age. Hated it, but now I put up with it because Pepper loves it." He said, putting his chin on top of my head. I rested my head on his chest lightly and sighed.

"Hey you two! Dinner is headed up!" Pepper said as three waiters came up with plates. They put a plate of something down. I wasn't quite sure what it was, but it looked great. We ate, laughed and I got to know Pepper a little better. We planned a shopping trip for the next day, and 'Happy', Tony and Pepper's bodyguard/driver, would take us anywhere in the city. When dinner was finished, Pepper and Tony let me head back down to my floor. Minnie was already curled up on the bed when I finished touring my floor. We both settled in for a nice, long nap.

* * *

What did you think :)


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:** _Hello everyone! I am posting like three chapters today, because I'm just really want to share this with you guys :)

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the Avengers, MArvel or Disney. Just Effie and her quirkiness :)

* * *

_**Chapter Three:**_

The next morning, I felt like playing a little music. I grabbed my guitar and sang while I waited for my water to boil. Minnie decided to play the song of her people, signaling that I had forgot to fix up her litter box yesterday. After fixing her up and leaving her alone, I realized I had about an hour before Pepper came knocking, so I grabbed a piece of toast, and quickly hopped into the shower. It was almost the size of my entire bathroom in my previous apartment.

I went through the little clothes I had and found something I thought would be suitable for shopping. Quick to get on and off if we were trying stuff on. Slipping into my favourite faded jeans, oversized crème cable knit sweater and a slouchie, I confirmed my thoughts that it was the right outfit. I left the glasses today, but fixed my wavy hair to flow over my shoulders. Slipping my brown faded boots, and my leather jacket, I left to find Pepper standing by the elevator already.

"You forgot to lock up last night." She said, as I reached her.

"I think I just trust you enough not to come in and raid my crap." I laughed as the elevator doors opened. My laughter was cut short as I noticed someone was in the elevator. I felt like my eyes grew to three times their size when I noticed whom it was. He stood in the corner not noticing us until Pepper said good morning to him.

He responded and noticed me, but I just kept my gaze firmly on the doors. I was praying that I would just turn invisible or die under a rock, when the doors opened and he got out. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding once the doors closed. Pepper eyed me but didn't push it.

After four hours of shopping, and attempting to fill my walk in closet because Tony said so, I collapsed on my bed and screamed into my pillows.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad." Pepper said as she started hanging up my clothes.

"I feel ten pounds lighter from all the exercise, plus I can feel my feet pulsing, like they have their own hearts. And with each pulse, it hurts more and more. I will only agree to that kind of a shopping day once a month. I don't need any more clothes for awhile."

"Oh yes you will missy. You and I are going dress shopping every time there is an event for Stark Industries and we are going shoe shopping every Saturday, even for one pair of shoes." She laughed, while hanging up another dress.

"Please. No more torture!" I fake dramatically.

"Now I know, you're a Stark." She laughed again. We sat and chatted while Minnie played on her scratching post. Minnie seemed to love someone new to rub up against and Pepper seemed to take a liking to her. Tony managed to meander down and join us for an hour before someone called him away.

"Now, I think I need a cat nap. But I will see you for dinner?" Pepper asked while getting up.

"Yeah, I'll be up, I think." I said nervously, as I thought about running into Mr. Hottie again.

"Are you okay? You seemed off earlier in the elevator." She asked.

"I'm fine." I answered a little too quickly, and grabbed my guitar.

"I didn't know you played. Would you sing us a song at dinner?" She asked, excitedly.

"Yeah I think I could squeeze one or two out."

"Now, don't be mad, but I am giving you plenty of warning." Pepper said, holding her hands up.

"Okay?" I asked, not understanding.

"Tony invited the rest of the Avengers to diner tonight." She said, grasping her hands together.

"Oh." I felt all the blood drain from my face as the thought of facing Mr. Hottie tonight, made me want to hide in my closet and never come out.

"Effie, they all want to meet you, and they really are great people. A little rough around the edges but great people." She defended. Before I could back out and say that I was gonna die of embarrassment, I nodded. And that was the end of that conversation.

I thought of a song I had learned before Jake and Robert died, and practiced for an hour so I remembered it correctly. When I got a text from Pepper, saying that dinner was almost ready, I gave myself a pep talk.

"Just go up there, eat, sing and retreat. Retreat is what you do best. All you have to do is not look him in the eyes. No eye contact, and just get it over with." I said, as I stepped into the elevator with my guitar.

"Ah, the guest of honor has arrived." I heard a booming voice say from the dinning room.

"Point Break, don't startle her. She scares easily from loud noises." I heard Tony say.

"I do not." I mutter under my breath.

"Effie darling, come meet the gang." Pepper said as I came around the corner. I tried to stick to the shadows and not have the spotlight that I felt was shining on my head. There was a huge muscle man next to Tony, and I tried not to look terrified, but he looked like the Rock on Steroids. I noticed a man I recognized as Dr. Bruce Banner and Natasha, talking in the corner. She smirked at me in greeting, and I nodded my head gently.

"Everyone, as you may know, my father was one for keeping secrets. But little did I know the biggest secret of all, was something so important, that he waited for her to have a normal childhood before uncovering. This is my baby sister, Euphemia Margaret Stark. Or Effie for short." Tony said, leading me towards the group. I gave a small wave before death gripping my guitar once more.

"Effie, meet Point Break, or Thor." He said, motioning to the muscle man.

"Effie of New York, it is an honor to meet you." He said taking my hand and kissing the back gently. _Awe, _I thought, _he's a big teddy bear._

"It's nice to meet you." I said, quietly.

"She's quite the opposite of you Tony." Dr. Banner said, as he came up to shake my hand.

"Dr. Banner I am a huge fan of your work." I said, fangirling for a second before regaining my composure.

"You've read my work." He repeated, slightly confused.

"I consider it my light reading, but yes. I've read all your papers. It is an honor to meet you." I said, smiling slightly. Robert had gotten me into Br. Banner's works and I'd been hooked ever since. I felt my mood shift as I thought of Robert, but gained my composure once more, as another member of the Avengers came up.

"Barton, Clint Barton." He said, shaking my hand.

"You're Hawkeye," I said, knowingly.

"So my reputation precedes me." He laughed. Natasha smacked him lightly in the head.

"Good to see you Natasha." I said smiling.

"Likewise Stark." She said, smiling equally as genuine. We had really bonded over the road trip we had to take, and had a mutual interest in marital arts and kickboxing.

"And last, and the least bit of fun," Tony said.

"Stark," Mr. Hottie said, eyeing my brother. I averted my eyes, and stared at the floor.

"Steve Rogers, ma'am." He said, holding out his hand. I took it timidly and nodded my head, not releasing my eyes from the spot on the floor.

"Okay, that was awkward." Tony said as he pulled me to the couch. "Now, Pepper said we still have a few minutes before the freaking feast she cooked is ready, so I would love for you to show off a little bit."

"Okay. I guess I could." I said sarcastically showing my guitar, and siting down.

"I thought this was sort of appropriate for you guys." I said with a small laugh, starting to strum.

_Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need_

_I need a hero_  
_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_  
_He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast_  
_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_  
_I need a hero_  
_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_  
_He's gotta be sure, he's gotta be soon_  
_And he's gotta be larger than life, larger than life_

_(dada dada dada dada da)_

_Somewhere after midnight_  
_In my wildest fantasies_  
_Somewhere just beyond my reach_  
_There's someone reaching back for me_  
_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat_  
_Isn't there a superman to sweep me off my feet?_

_I need a hero_  
_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_  
_He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast_  
_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_  
_I need a hero_  
_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_  
_He's gotta be sure, he's gotta be soon_  
_And he's gotta be larger than life_

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above_  
_Out where the lightning splits the sea_  
_I could swear that there's someone somewhere watching me_  
_Through the wind and the chill and the rain_  
_And the storm and the raging flood_  
_Oh, his approach is like a fire in my blood_

_I'll meet a hero_  
_And then we'll dance 'til the morning light_  
_Dreaming, he'll lead me_  
_Held tight,_  
_Tonight's the night_

_I need a hero_  
_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_  
_He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast_  
_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_  
_I need a hero_  
_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_  
_He's gotta be sure, he's gotta be soon_  
_And he's gotta be larger than life, larger than life_

_(dada dada dada dada da)_  
_Oh_  
_(dada dada dada dada da)_  
_Larger than life_  
_(dada dada dada dada da)_  
_Larger than life_  
_(dada dada dada dada da)_

_Oh maybe, maybe, maybe tonight_  
_(dada dada dada dada da)_  
_Oh, oh_

"Beautiful Effie." Bruce said, as I blushed.

"It was something I sang for my friends." I said, smiling sadly at the memory.

"Well I'm sure they loved it as much as we did." Natasha said, sitting on my other side.

"Hey, we still have time, how about another?" Steve said. I blushed lightly and coughed before nodding.

"Well, there is one I had been meaning to try out on my 'guinea pigs'. But it was too painful to sing for the last month." A small tear slipped out, and I scratched my nose in an effort to disguise myself wiping away the tear.

"I need a piano though." I said, getting up to sit at the grand piano Tony had in the living room. The keys called to my fingers, and I hoped that it wouldn't hurt like last time.

_When the rain is blowing in your face,  
And the whole world is on your case,  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love._

I had actually sang this to them the night they died. But they both took it the wrong way. I had meant it out of friendship.

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear,_  
_And there is no one there to dry your tears,_  
_I could hold you for a million years_  
_To make you feel my love._

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet,_  
_But I would never do you wrong._  
_I've known it from the moment that we met,_  
_No doubt in my mind where you belong._

Robert had told me he loved me. And I fled.

_I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,_  
_I'd go crawling down the avenue._  
_No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do_  
_To make you feel my love._

_The storms are raging on the rolling sea_  
_And on the highway of regret._  
_The winds of change are blowing wild and free,_  
_You ain't seen nothing like me yet._

Jake had kissed me the night they died.

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true._  
_Nothing that I wouldn't do._  
_Go to the ends of the Earth for you,_  
_To make you feel my love_  
_To make you feel my love_

I finish the song, just to grab my guitar, and leave, telling Pepper that I was sorry. Minnie understood that I needed her comfort when I collapsed on my bed. I cried for hours for Jake and Robert, for the first time in weeks, and for the parents I never knew. I wanted my mom, but she was in Hawaii with her new boyfriend. As far as she was concerned, I was history. When I finally fell asleep, I felt someone drag a blanket over my body, but I was too tired to open my eyes.

* * *

Songs are _Holding Out For A Hero_ version done by Ella Mae Bowen, and _Make You Feel My Love_ version done by Lea Michele.

Review for little ol' me please?


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**_Here is chapter four :P Steve and Effie get to know each other... finally haha

_**Disclaimer:**_I do not own the Avengers, Marvel or Disney. Just Effie :)

* * *

_**Chapter Four:**_

Minnie gave the morning ritual, of moaning the song of her people, to wake me up. I felt groggy, and my face felt sore from rubbing my eyes last night. I hoped that a shower and a cup of tea would fix my mood, knowing I would have to face someone today. The hot water soothed my chilled bones, and woke me from my stupor. After a large cup of green tea, and a blueberry muffin, I was ready to face the day.

Once I had changed into some warm leggings, and warm tunic that I had bought yesterday with Pepper, I put my glasses on and hopped for the best. I wasn't leaving the Tower anytime soon, so I put on my ballet flats that Pepper bought me, and marched to the elevator. My determination was squished once I saw Mr. Hott- I mean Steve in the elevator. I put on a brave face and pressed the button for Tony and Pepper's floor.

"Good morning." He said, a little too cheery for my mood.

"Morning," I mumbled.

"Can I ask you a question?" He requested. I nodded slowly, turning to look at him. I gave up on the whole 'don't look into his eyes' thing, because I was pretty sure that I wouldn't turn to stone.

"Have I done something to offend you in any way? Because if I have, I apologize. I'm not really good with women and usually say the wrong thing." He let out quickly. I smiled shyly before saying, "No you haven't. I just haven't been very nice. I'm sorry."

"I actually think you have been very nice. I would hate to see you mad then." He teased.

I blushed lightly before saying, "Well, it doesn't happen too often."

"So, how about a do-over?" I said, holding out my hand. "I'm Effie."

"Steve." He replied with a smile, and returned the handshake. I bit my lip slightly before I let go of his hand.

"Have you noticed we aren't moving?" I wondered out loud. He noticed as well and was about to say something when we lurched upwards suddenly, causing myself to tumble into Steve. He caught me as I rolled off his chest, and almost tumbled to the ground. He caught me in what would look like a dip, as the doors opened on Tony's floor.

"Oh, sorry guys. Elevator has been pretty finicky lately. Seems to have mended the rift between you two though." Tony, commented with a slight smirk. I felt like something about the elevator was fixed, but I had no proof.

"Jarvis, run diagnostics on the elevator, and call a repairman if there is anything wrong." Tony said, walking away, looking over his shoulder.

"Sir, you asked me to stop the elevator. Nothing is wrong with it." A voice said out of nowhere. My eyes flew open in shock as I looked for the sound of the voice.

"That's Jarvis, he basically runs the Tower." Steve said as he helped me up.

"Oh. Hey, TONY!" I yelled as he ran from he room.

"I guess he just wanted us to get along." Steve laughed. I shrugged before heading to the breakfast table where Pepper was sitting, eating her cereal.

"Pepper, I'm sorry about yesterday. I just had flashbacks coming at me from every direction on that last song. I just needed a night to myself." I sad, leaving out what the flashbacks were about.

"It's alright hun. I'm just glad you told me what was bothering you." She said hugging me tightly.

"Was it you that came and put a blanket over me last night?" I asked.

"No, I knew you wouldn't want to be disturbed." Pepper said, finishing her coffee, and saying, "I would ask Tony though. He's been known to do chivalrous things once in a blue moon." She waved goodbye as she left the room.

Steve sat down beside me, with a plate full of pop tarts, apple and orange slices, and muffins.

"Planning on sharing Steve?" I teased.

"Well, yeah. The Pop tarts are for Thor. I don't really like having sugar first thing in the morning." He said, laughing nervously. I grabbed a Pop tart, and munched on it before I realized I was thirsty.

"I wonder if Pepper has any tea here…" I railed off as I raided cupboards.

"Second cupboard next to the stove, third shelf." Jarvis answered.

"Um, thanks?" I respond to the voice.

"You are welcome Miss Stark." The AI replied to me.

"Spooky. Well, she doesn't have what I'm craving." I said, thinking of all the loose-leaf teas I owned.

"Well, where can you find that?" Steve asked before biting into his apple.

"The tea shop!" I said excitedly, as I ran to get my coat.

"Where are you going in a hurry?" Tony asked as I smacked right into him by accident. It wasn't my fault that he came around a hidden corner.

"The tea shop, my favorite place in the world!" I said, hoping from one foot to the other.

"I'd rather you didn't go by yourself. You might get lost." Tony said, worriedly.

"I have Google maps for a reason!" I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Well then, where is it?" He asked, testing me.

"65th St." I answered smugly, as I had googled it yesterday in my spare time. For future reference, not because I had an addiction or anything...

"At least take Happy." He said.

"I don't want to. I am a big girl, and I can handle myself." I said, moving around him to the elevator.

"If you would like Effie, I would go with you. After maybe I could show you Central park." Steve offered.

"Yeah, that would be cool. I'm two floors down, and come on down in half an hour." I said, pushing the button and descending before Tony could utter another word.

"Jarvis, can you play my music for me, throughout the apartment?" I asked the AI.

"Certainly Miss Stark. Which playlist would you like?" He asked.

"Something upbeat, dance music." I said, as the doors opened. The beginning of _Harlem_ by New Politics started, as I twirled around the kitchen. I sang and danced while I cleaned up what little I had. Maybe I should go décor shopping now that I have a little extra spending money.

Once _Life in Color_ by OneRepublic came on, I was totally in the dance spirit. I had grabbed my purse, new credit card, and cell phone as I waited for Steve. I danced around in my flats singing at the aame time, unaware of the elevator opening behind me.

A cough sounded from behind me, and I spun a little to see Steve standing there with a small smile on his face.

"It's snowing, so you know." He reminded me. I ran to change my flats to boots, with legwarmers, and grabbed the thickest winter coat I could find. I put on a slouchie, for good measure, and threw an infinity scarf around my neck twice to block the cold.

"Ready!" I said coming out to find Steve holding Minnie as she purred contently at his gentle scratching.

"And this is Minnie. She's my guard cat, but doesn't take her job seriously." I joked.

"Well, she's a big softie for a good scratch." He said.

"She usually doesn't come near you if she doesn't think you aren't worthy. She thinks she's a queen." I said, as I went to find her a treat. Once I shook the bag, she came running.

"Ready?" He asked, as I handed her a treat.

"Of course." I responded as he led the way. We walked in comfortable silence once we got outside, as it was only about five blocks away. The streets were busy, and the snow fell gently. I stuck my tongue out to catch snowflakes, and Steve just raised an eyebrow at me.

"Don't knock it till you try it!" I said as, we neared the tea shop. The bright teal sign with white letters, stuck out from the grey buildings around it, and I squealed in excitement.

"Come on," I said, grabbing his hand and dragging him in. Three tins of tea later, we emerged with my purchases, and Steve was impressed with the shop. He led me to Central park, where he showed me his favorite bridge, and the tree he used to climb as a child whenever they would visit Manhattan.

"So, Captain," I started, "How is it you came to be in our time? Because I'm pretty sure that my father didn't invent a time machine. Tony would have known about it."

"Well, I crashed, and the super soldier serum kept me alive, while I was frozen solid." He said shivering. I grabbed his hand in a show of comfort, and he squeezed it in return.

"So, do you have friends back in Chicago?" He asked, curiously.

"I did. They," I took a deep breath, "They died a month ago."

"I'm sorry. I know what that's like." He said, squeezing my hand once more.

"It's still fresh. They didn't make it easy. One telling me he loved me, and the other kissing me before they took off. They were drunk, and went too fast into a light post." I said, shuddering. Steve stopped walking, and turned to face me.

"I'm so sorry Effie." He said, looking into my eyes.

"Thanks, but now onto a happier subject, please?" I asked.

"Okay, why did you run from the room the first night I saw you?" He inquired.

"Well," I chuckled nervously, "I get really nervous around attractive men, and as you can see I'm kind of plain. So my usual reaction for things is to run and hide, unless someone is trying to attack me. And then I will kick their butt." He laughed, and I mean really laughed. A fully belly laugh escaped from his lips and I started to giggle as well.

"Well, to be honest the only thing I could do was smile at you that night, because my stomach was in my throat. And you are anything but plain." He added quietly.

"You don't need to lie. I know I'm not much to look at. I've always preferred looking at someone's heart before their looks." I said, looking wistfully ahead, as we walked again.

"I agree. Now," he said, clearing his throat, "Let me get to know your heart."

"Are you trying to woo me Captain Rogers?" I tease.

"I simply would like the chance to know your heart. And I personally," He said, blushing slightly, "think you are gorgeous. I just want to know why you don't see yourself how others do."

"Thank you. You'd be the first person to tell me that." I muttered.

"Your friends would have been blind not to see it. Do you know how many guys have done double takes as we walked by?" He said gesturing to the people we passed behind us.

"Well, I just don't see it." I said, ending the conversation. We walked back to the tower in silence, and rode the elevator up. When it stopped on my floor, he got out with me. I was confused until he said, "You didn't exactly let go of my hand."

I laughed as I realized we were still holding hands. He let me go, only for me to bite my lip nervously.

"I really enjoyed your songs last night." He said, changing the subject. I blushed a little, before he gently laid a hand on my cheek.

"Don't hide that," he whispered.

"Don't hide what?" I asked confused.

"You hide your face when you blush. I think it's cute." He teased.

"Well, I don't know how to act around guys. I've never had anyone before that wasn't strictly a friend." I admit.

"Well, I don't have much experience with women either." He said, nervously. I bit my lip as he looked into my eyes.

"Can I just say something crazy?" I said, throwing caution to the wind. He nodded with a slight smile.

"Being with you today, I've been happier than I have been in months. You made me smile, made me laugh, and I even found myself wanting to be around you more." I said, before blushing. He tilted my head up, and stepped forward. My heartbeat was in my ears at this point, and I almost didn't hear what he answered with.

"That is exactly what I was thinking." He said, before leaning down. I couldn't control myself, and closed my eyes just before our lips touched.

* * *

A/N: Sooo? What do you guy think? :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** So Chapter five is the last chapter for today. Hope you guys like it :)

_**Disclaimer:**_I do not own Disney, Marvel or the Avengers. Just Effie.

* * *

_**Chapter Five:**_

The next day I woke with a smile on my face. Steve had kissed me, and I couldn't control this giddy feeling inside of me. I asked Jarvis to play something upbeat while I got ready for the day. Steve had asked me if he could take me out on a proper date, to get to know me, and we made plans for this evening.

"Miss Stark, there is a call coming in on your phone." Jarvis told me.

"Hello?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"Okay, spill. What happened yesterday?" Tony asked.

"We went to the tea shop, walked through Central park for a bit and then came right back." I repeated.

"Alright, I'll be keeping tabs on you two." He said before hanging up.

"Well, he's kind of crazy." I said to Minnie as she jumped on the bed. She and I had our morning cuddles, before I got out to shower for the day. I had no clue where we were going, so I would just have to wing my outfit.

I spent the morning exploring my floor, and listening to OneRepublic. As lunchtime came, I felt my stomach grumble and heard the elevator door open. I was confused until I saw Pepper come in with a box.

"Tony got caught up in the lab, but asked me if I could visit you today on my lunch break. So I bought you a new pair of shoes for your date tonight." She said, as the artist changed to Young The Giant.

"How did you know?" I ask, curious.

"I have my ways." She said cryptically. She handed me the box, and I opened it to reveal a beautiful pair of kitten heels. I only knew what they were, because Pepper had tried to teach me everything she knew about shopping.

"Thank you. I don't know where we are going."

"I know, so I can help you when I'm finished for the day. I'll cover for you two with Tony." She said with a wink.

"It's not like we are a couple. We just want to get to know each other better." I said, knowing that it was like they were a couple. I felt like a giddy schoolgirl after Steve had left my floor yesterday, and he had smiled at me so sweetly as he got in the elevator. I could still feel his kiss that was so soft and sweet. It might seem like way too early to have started something serious, but I couldn't stop now. This was happening whether or not anyone agreed.

"Mhmm." Pepper said, knowingly. "Just make sure you use protection when it happens."

"Pepper!" I laughed, shocked by what she said.

"What? Steve is a great guy, but can be a little behind on information nowadays. Actually, I'm taking you to the doctor." She said, grabbing her purse off the counter and grabbing her phone.

"Why?" I ask, confused.

"Cause I seriously want you on 'the pill' or something. It will make things easier." She said, dialing and asking Happy to bring the car around, and then calling her gynecologist, to see if she was taking on patients. It was a short drive but I was mortified that Pepper was so open about this.

"That was so embarrassing!" I complain, running out of the office. I was given an IUD, and it was slightly uncomfortable having it put in, on accounting the fact I haven't lost my virginity yet.

"Now, onto outfit planning." Pepper said, completely unfazed.

"Why do I feel like I joined the funny farm by moving here?" I wondered out loud.

Pepper shot me a look, before we got into the car.

"Take us to Barney's, Happy."

"Sure thing!" He said, pulling into traffic.

"Pepper, I just bought new clothes! I have a new dress, that I thought I might try out tonight." I said.

"The blue one?" She asked. I nodded, shuddering at the thought of how expensive it was.

"Perfect. Now we are gonna get your hair done. Happy, to Serge's salon please." She said, as she dialed up someone else.

"Please, make it simple. I don't want to look like I'm ready for the runway and we are only going to a low-key dinner."

"Oh contraire! I know where you are going, and you need to be dressed to impress." Pepper smiled through her fake French accent.

"This is going to be torture. I like simple things. Tea, music, converse sneakers…" I trailed off, not really thinking of anything else.

"When was the last time you had a haircut?" She asked, totally serious.

"Uh…" I stopped to think, but apparently took too long for Pepper's liking.

"My point exactly. You need these little things. You've gone without for long enough missy." Pepper, said in her no nonsense tone that was beginning to scare me.

"Yes Ma'am," I quipped. She raised an eyebrow in jest, when I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Actually, can we go décor shopping soon? I want to decorate my floor."

"You had me at shopping, Effie." Pepper said with a laugh.

After a micro trim, to my ends and a personal consultation from Serge Normant, stylist to the stars, we set back to the Tower. I was in need of a power nap, and Pepper had one little task to finish for work. I had just lain down and closed my eyes when I heard the elevator go off.

"Hello?" I heard Steve's voice ask. I was almost too tired to answer but I got up and zombie walked out to the elevator. He was standing there looking impeccably handsome, and I tried not to drool.

"Hey, what's up?" I ask as I motion for him to come to the living room.

"Well, I was thinking about our 'date' tonight, and then I got thinking about you. I realized I hardly know anything about you." He said, looking embarrassed.

"Oh." I thought he was just going to say that we wait or better yet, not go on a date.

"I was wondering, if you would go on a pre-date to go get a coffee or something." He said, surprising me.

"I mean, considering we've only really known each other, about two days." He said.

"Well, how about not spending any money, and just having coffee and tea here?" I offer.

"I like that better." He beamed.

"Okay. I'll make you coffee then." I said, getting up and heading to the kitchen. I turned on the kettle after I fixed the coffee maker up, and found him leaning against the counter behind me.

"What?" I asked, smiling.

"You are always so excited to make your tea, aren't you?" He laughed.

"Well, it is one of my favorite things in this world, besides Minnie." I joked.

"So you love tea. Any other things you love?"

"Singing, dancing, music, books. I _love_ books." I said, as I looked over at Minnie.

"Any other hobbies?" He asked.

"I used to draw, but I was never any good at it. I'm too much of a thinker to just let my creative side loose on things like that. I can draw you an entire layout of a building, but I cannot draw a horse to save my life." I joked.

"I understand. It's definitely my hobby for downtime though." He said as the kettle finished.

"So, what did you do for fun before the war?" I asked, turning the happy mood somber.

"My best friend and I would hang out. I can't really remember what we did, but that he saved me from quite a few fights. My hobbies were taking on bullies, even if I looked like the poster boy for being bullied." He said as I poured his cup of coffee.

"I understand that feeling." I said, making my way to the couch again. Every time I sat on it, I had to savor the feeling for a moment before I opened my eyes again.

"You've done that twice since I got here. Are you okay?" He asked.

"I just have never had anything this comfortable in my life. I'm enjoying Tony pampering me, but sometimes I think it's a little too much. I like simple things."

"A couch is a simple thing." He teased.

"Yeah, but I've never had a couch this comfy. Tony and Pepper wanted me to have the best apparently. I don't really care about what I have, as long as it's practical." I said, before taking a sip of my tea. I moaned a little at the new flavor and willed myself to savor it and not gulp it down. I looked over at Steve, and he was laughing. Full belly, laughing at me.

"What's so funny mister?" I asked, trying to be scary.

"Now that was cute. You're about as ferocious as an angry kitten." He laughed again.

"Well, I can be quite scary when I want to be. I was just teasing anyways. My tea habits _are_ kinda quirky." I said, taking another sip.

"Not quirky, but cute." He said as he shifted closer to me.

"Well, if you want to know more about me, ask away." He seemed to think about this for a moment before I suggested playing Twenty Questions. He, of course, didn't know the game, so I explained it to him.

"Favorite childhood memory." He asked.

"Getting a kitten for my 12th birthday. Same question." I answered and asked.

"Learning that I could draw pretty well. It was the last happy memory I have of my mother. She taught me everything she knew, before she died." He said, before taking a drink of his coffee.

"I'm sorry that you lost her." I said, placing my hand in his. He gave a quick squeeze before asking, "Favourite color."

"Blue! Same question." I exclaimed. He laughed before saying, "Red for the longest time as a child. But after the war started, it became blue."

We continued on like this, asking questions back and forth, even after we had finished our drinks, and twenty questions became Forty Questions. He made me laugh with his impressions of Tony and Thor, and when words weren't enough, we made silly faces at each other. We laughed so hard, my face was red and he sounded like he was choking. He made me laugh harder than Robert or Jake ever did. I never thought I would laugh like this again.

And for that, I kissed him. I'm the most inexperienced kisser on the planet next to children, but it came like breathing once our lips touched. I pulled back only for him to capture my lips again, and I giggled as he pulled me against his chest.

"Effie, Pepper said you'd be down here, so I- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Tony yelled.

"Oh my gosh," I said as I backed away from Steve. "Tony, please just listen."

"We've been getting along, and I really like Effie. I've asked her to dinner tonight, and I want to do right by her." Steve said trying to explain.

"So you want to date my little sister, that I haven't even known for a week." Tony said in a low voice. I tried not to show how it sort of freaked me out.

"Yes, it sounds bad Tony, but I honestly can make decisions for myself. I'm 22 years old." I said, in an equally low tone.

"Why?" Tony asked me.

"I like him. He reminds me so much of Jake and Robert, but he's a good guy. He's been nothing but a gentleman, and I find myself wanting to be around him. He's sweet, smart, and funny. I… I trust him." I said, trying not to show the emotion in my voice.

"Is there a reason, Cap?" He asked Steve.

"She's the most unique woman I've ever met. She's funny, smart, and the same applies. I want to be around her, because she's a good person. I've never met someone that can make me laugh like she does, or make me smile like she does. I want to do right by her; I won't push her. You have my word." He said, with a clear voice.

Tony was silent for a long time, most likely weighing the pros and cons of killing Steve for kissing me. He kept looking between us, then down at the couch, contemplating what we just said.

"Listen to me very carefully Steve. You so much as make her cry, super soldier serum or not, I will kill you. I'm not saying no, only because she will resent me, and most likely want to leave. I can't let that happen, so I'm giving you permission to date her. One wrong move, and you will pay dearly for hurting her. Her comfort comes before your want. Get it?" He said slowly and threateningly towards Steve.

"I will always put her above my needs." He said, taking my hand. It would take me a couple minutes to understand that Tony meant anything physical, to which I would blush furiously.

"Effie, I want to be there for you. I want to be the brother you deserve. And maybe by letting you make your own choices, you'll let me be there." He said before giving Steve one last look, and walking out. I was super confused until Steve kissed my cheek and said, "Looks like we've been caught."

"That went better than I expected." I mumbled. I turned to face him, but before I could understand what was happening, he picked me up and spun me around and kissed me.

"Wow," I said when we came up for air.

"I should probably let you get ready," he said when he noticed it was 5:50.

"I don't take long, but if you need 40 minutes to get ready, go ahead." I laughed. I took maybe ten minutes tops. I knew Pepper would be here in 10 minutes though.

"Well, I should get changed." He said, motioning to the sweatpants and tight fitting t-shirt he was wearing.

"I'll see you in 40 minutes then Captain." I said, saluting him. He laughed, and kissed my cheek before leaving.

"I'll be here for you at 6:30 doll." He winked as the elevator started closing. I felt warmth envelop me from head to toe, at the pet name.

"Minnie!" I scolded, as I noticed she was eating from the butter container again.

* * *

"Now, you better put on your heels." Pepper said as she handed me the box. They went perfectly with my dress, but I was worried they were too much.

"Steve may just fall over when he sees you." She exclaimed, clasping her hands together. I was wearing a beige trench coat over the dress, and my hair was half of in loose curls.

"Let's just focus on getting me out of this room in one piece." I said as I tried the shoes on. A perfect fit, but I was worried about my balance.

"Effie?" I heard Steve's voice ask from the elevator entrance. Being here less than a week, I could already tell where someone was on my floor.

"One second." I said.

"Don't let him see you." I whispered to her, as I left the room. He had made his way to the kitchen, and was petting Minnie who was sitting on the counter.

"Minnie seems extra friendly to- Whoa." He said as I came into view.

"You look great." He exclaimed, bringing a single calla lily from behind his back.

"Thank you." I said blushing and smiled as I went to find a vase for it.

There was a fluidity that came with our date. He took me to a cute little restaurant down the block, fancy yet, laid back, and pulled my chair out like a gentleman. We talked and laughed, and after, we took a stroll through Central Park. We just clicked, as cheesy as it sounds. As we made our way back to the Tower, he stopped and kissed me. It was breathtaking, literally, and I was seriously swooning for this guy.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered against my lips.

"I'm not so sure about that." I whisper, looking down to hide the blush that crept onto my cheeks.

"I am. I've never felt this kind of level of attraction to anyone. Not even Peg-"He stopped himself, which confused me.

"I know about her. Pepper told me. I know it wasn't her story to tell, but I know you really liked her. I was named after her. My middle name is Margaret." I said, putting space between us.

"I know. I just realized that Peggy was simply the first woman to have an interest in me. And maybe that's why I liked her so much. She was smart and brave, and spoke her mind. You, Effie Stark, are much more than that." He said, tucking a stray hair behind my ear.

"Are you sure you don't have much experience with women? Cause you're pretty smooth." I said in a teasingly suspicious tone.

"I don't feel like I'm meeting you for the first time. That's the thing. I can talk to you like I've known you my whole life." He said, holding my hand to his chest.

"I feel the same way." I said, standing closer. Both of our breaths mixed in the cold air and I shivered as he wound his arm around me.

"Why do I get the feeling that maybe, I was meant to meet you? Like I was supposed to crash, only to save the world and get the girl?" He asked, in a small voice.

"You deserve it after what you went through. I think you were meant for this time after all." I said, playing with the hair on the nape of his neck. He shivered and drew me closer. Our lips brushed softly at first, before crashing together with almost bruising intensity. The snow fell gently around us, and for once in my life, I felt like I belonged.

* * *

A/N: And the last chapter I am posting today haha Hope you guys liked it :)


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:**_Hello everyone! I'm back with Chapter 6. I'm gonna start updating twice a week or once a week, depends on how my work days go. Well, here it is :P

**_Disclaimer_**_**:**_I do not own Marvel, Disney, or the Avengers.

Songs in this chapter:

'Think of You' by Christina Grimmie

'Real Wild Child' version by Everlife

* * *

_**Chapter Six:**_

"I'M BA-AH-AH-AH-ACK, BA-AH-AH-AH-ACK!" Tony sang at the top of his lungs, as I sang along. After a month, we had bonded over our favorite band, and love of fast cars. Tony was making something for me, which he would never exactly tell me what it was, but always needed me to make sure it would fit my arm. An alarm sounded, but Tony ignored it. I could clearly hear Steve calling Tony through his comm, which he ignored as well.

"STARK!" I hear Natasha yell over the music. I turned it down while Tony continues singing loudly.

"Stark!" Natasha says, grabbing Tony's ear and pulling him away from our experiment.

"Ow, ow, okay, but I first have to stabilize the compound!" He said, getting out of her hold and quickly fiddling around with the experiment. He ruffled my hair and grabbed his suit, before opening, what looked to be bay doors on the side of the building.

"We'll finish when I get back sis!" He said, before flying out. I laughed and quickly pushed the button to close it. I left the lab, only to realize I was left alone again.

"Jarvis, is Pepper working?" I asked the AI.

"Yes, Miss Stark. She is in her office. Do you wish to speak to her?" Jarvis responded.

"No, thank you." I said, quietly, before entering the elevator, and pressing the number for my floor.

"_It's been awhile, I should be moved on, 'cause I shouldn't be writing you this song…_" I sang to myself as the doors opened. It was almost like Jarvis read my mind, because the song I had been singing started playing.

_It's been awhile, I should be moved on_

_'Cause I shouldn't be writing you this song_

_Haven't crossed my mind for so long_

_But tonight you're the movie, I want to leave on_

I grabbed my guitar and played along, looking down at the inscription along the neck. I smiled softly at the memory of Jake and Rob tell the story of how they figured out what they wanted to say.

_Not enough rooms in this house_

_To hold all the treasures we found_

_Evidence of us all around_

_Your fingerprints all over who I am now_

_Oooh,_

_We wished on these stars, they were ours_

_They remind me of you_

_I'm still letting you go, I just want you to know_

_That I think of you, think of you,_

_Think of you, think of you_

_Alis Volat Propriis_ was delicately enscribed, to which Jake had blurted out it's meaning. "She flies with her own wings. It's Latin," he said smiling when I unwrapped the guitar for my 20th birthday.

_The space in the back of my mind_

_I meet you there to reminisce from time to time_

_You were the light, the blue in my skies_

_I saw the shades of myself in your eyes_

_Oooh,_

_We wished on these stars, they were ours_

_They remind me of you_

_I'm still letting you go, I just want you to know_

_That I think of you, think of you,_

_I think of you, think of you, think of you_

_I think of you, think of you_

_Uuh,_

_We wished on these stars, they were ours_

_They remind me of you_

_I'm still letting you go, I want you to know, yeah_

_We wished on these stars, they were ours_

_They remind me of you, yeah_

_I'm still letting you go, I want you to know_

_That I think of you, think of you,_

_I think of you, think of you_

I finished the song without crying, and asked Jarvis to play something upbeat.

I cleaned up the kitchen while dancing around to the rest of Christina Grimmie's debut album and even managed to tidy up my room. Minnie even managed to keep the tempo with the swaying of her tail.

While the songs changed, the beat never swayed from happy, to which I was glad for. I was rocking out to _Real Wild Child_ by Everlife, playing on my new electric guitar, when the elevator dinged.

"Effie?" Steve said, laughing as I continued dancing. I set my guitar down after the chorus.

"What?" I said, with a smile, before racing over to him, jumping to wrap my legs around his waist.

"I missed you this morning soldier." I said, before kissing his cheek.

"You couldn't have missed me that much. I was only gone two hours." He laughed as he carried me over to the couch.

"Well, I was super bored. And none of my books interested me as much as your quick wit." I quipped.

"Ha ha." He said before tickling my sides.

"So, let Lazy Saturday commence!" I said, retreating from his assault on my sides, and quickly putting on I Love Lucy.

"Oh Ricky!" I say as a joke as I sit down next to Steve. He laughs as I snuggle into his side.

"Battleship after this episode?" He asks after the fourth show.

"You're gonna cheat again," I said, before grabbing a deck of cards and both glasses of juice I just poured.

"I don't cheat at Battleship," he scoffed.

"Right, Captain. Just like you don't cheat at Risk, or Lasertag, or Paintball." I point out as I sit down.

"It's not my fault they are strategy and war based games." He counters, with a smile.

"How about something different this week?" I ask, shuffling the cards.

"Well, what do you have in mind?" He asked, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Strip Poker." I said nonchalantly. The blush that formed on his face was instantaneous and so adorable; I couldn't help but kiss his cheek.

"Or are you not ready for that?" I said quietly.

"I.. uh…. Well I…" He tried to say, but stopped. I waited patiently while he formed his thoughts.

"As a man, every cell in my body, would love nothing more that that. But as gentleman that I pride myself on being, I don't want you to think that is something you have to do for me." He said, turning to face me on the couch.

"I've never done anything but kiss a girl before. I can count on one hand the number of dames that had an interest in me, that I actually kissed. That's three, one girl, but only two women that I truly cared about." He said, cradling my cheek. I nuzzled into his touch as he held my hand as well.

"Am I one of those two women?" I asked in a small voice.

"Yes, and you were named after the other." He said, before kissing me softly.

"So, just to be clear, when I initiate things…. That's when it will happen?" I asked, rather embarrassed.

"For lack of words, yes. I'm not going to push you into it. And I don't exactly know what I'm doing either; all of this is new to me. I would just hope that you understand this means I never want anyone else. If we take that step it's because we know we want this relationship to go the distance." He said, rubbing his thumb across my cheek.

"Alright." I said smiling. I knew he was a keeper, and this was why.

"You're not as upset as I thought you would be." He said, confused at my lack of hurt.

"Why would you date me, if you didn't believe our relationship would go anywhere?" I said, before kissing his forehead sweetly.

"So I'm guessing that would be a no to you moving in here then," I laughed as I shuffled the cards for Go Fish.

"Well, as long as this isn't some ploy to get me into your bed," he laughed. I wiggled my eyebrows and laughed at the blush that spread across his face.

"No, I just thought that we spend all our time together anyways, and since you are so great at cuddles, maybe you wouldn't mind holding me while we sleep…" I rambled before stopping.

"Nightmares?" He asked, placing a soft hand on my knee.

"I was actually in the back seat. Of the car, when my friends died." I said, holding back the tears. Steve didn't say anything, but gathered me in his arms and hugged me.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into my hair, as he rocked me. It wasn't until I felt his t-shirt being soaked, did I know that I was sobbing.

"It helps to talk about it, but not until you're ready." He said, stroking my hair. I clung to him as I remembered the searing pain in my head, and waking up to see both of them being pulled out, and sheets draped over them. I had screamed as I tried to get away from the Paramedics, and they had to give me medication to calm me down. I just cried for days, even when my mom came to retrieve me from the hospital. She held me, and let me wallow in my pain for a few days.

"I saw my best friend fall to his death." He said quietly, holding me closer. I hugged him tight, cause while they situations were different, he still knew what it meant to lose someone you truly cared about.

"I'll hold you, whenever you need me to." He said, before kissing my forehead.

"Thank you." I whispered, before snuggling into the crook of his neck. For the rest of the day, we just cuddled and watched I Love Lucy, as the comedic aspect of the show made me feel better.

"How about you go take a relaxing bath, and I make dinner?" Steve suggested when I got bored around 5pm.

"No, I just want to stay here." I said, while half of my face was smothered into his chest.

"Okay, well how about I order up Chinese food?" He said, holding me closer.

"Better." I replied, and then yawned.

"Effie?" I heard someone call from the elevator.

"In here!" Steve yelled in response.

"Hey Cap," Clint said strolling into the living room with Natasha.

"Come to crash Lazy Saturday?" I teased when they sat down on the other couch.

"Clint has a sixth sense about food. I think he knew you were talking about it, so he dragged me down here." Natasha said, smirking slightly.

"No, you said that Effie had a better selection of wine than Tony does." Clint said, smiling at her.

"Go ahead. Actually, pour me a glass of whatever you're having." I said, as Natasha got up.

"Where's that bottle you bought last week?"

"The 1978 one? I think it's still in the cooler." I said sitting up and grabbing the phone for Steve. He went to the other room to order, as Natasha came back in.

"Well, I'm only having two glasses this time. And this time we have supervision." I teased her, when she set down the bottle of wine, and the bottle of scotch and four glasses.

"I usually can hold my alcohol so well before I start getting _that_ drunk." She laughed.

"I think I'm just going to sit back and watch you two make fools of yourselves." Clint laughed, pouring himself and Steve a glass of scotch.

"I'm not that bad with wine," I laughed as Steve sat back down.

"I beg to differ. Yesterday you were dancing around the kitchen, saying that if you could, you'd dive into a giant cheesecake, and then you told me that you've always wanted to see if the boogie man was afraid of Chuck Norris." He replied, as he took his offered glass.

"It was a reasonable request." I shrugged.

"So when are you going to let us know?" I asked Natasha, changing the subject quickly.

"Know what?" Clint said, clearly amused by Steve's story from yesterday.

"That you two are obviously a couple," I smirked. They both froze, but didn't show any other indication that they heard me. After exchanging a quick look and the smallest of nods, they turned back to Steve and I.

"It's on the down low right now," Clint said, before putting his arm around Natasha.

"If Fury found out, we would be reassigned. Relationships are not encouraged in our line of work." Natasha said lowly.

"I understand." I said, before looking up, "Jarvis, if you heard that, strike it from any records. Not even Tony needs to know."

"Yes, Miss Stark. I shall plug my ears for the rest of your conversations this evening." The AI replied.

"Well, regardless of the walls having ears, it's between the four of us and shall stay that way." Steve said, before taking a sip of his scotch.

"Man, this is smooth." Clint mused.

"It should be, it's 22 year old scotch! It cost nearly half of what that bottle of wine cost." I said, mumbling the last part.

"How much?" Steve asked, curious.

"Um, ..12..98." I mumbled.

"Really? $12.98 for this? Clearly, you need to take me wine shopping, where you go." Natasha said laughing.

"That wasn't it, was it?" Steve asked with a raised brow.

"No, but you're not gonna be thrilled, when I tell you the actual price." I said, staring into my glass.

"Try me." He said, staring me down.

"$1298." I said, shrugging before downing the rest of my glass. When I looked up, I saw Steve's shocked face, and Clint gaping like a fish.

"You're not going shopping with her," he said, looking at Natasha.

"I like good wine. And I mean _good_ wine. It's my guilty pleasure," I said, swirling the red fluid in the bottle.

"Just because you have all this money, doesn't mean you should spend it all on wine," Steve laughed, as he got up to go pay for the Chinese food.

"Fine, but I'm not giving up the good stuff." I said, pouring myself another glass. We ate in good moods, and Natasha and Clint left us to our evening, after I had promised a shopping day with Natasha soon.

"So Captain, are you joining me tonight?" I said, throwing a wink over my shoulder.

* * *

A/N: Sooooo? Anyone up for the first lemon?! It's in the next chapter ;) Oh and the song that Effie and Tony were singing at the beginning was Back in Black by AC/DC.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:**_ Okay, are you guys ready for a super sweet lemon!?

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, or the Avengers. Just Effie :P

* * *

_**Chapter Seven:**_

Steve's eyes widened, but he nodded while blushing. I headed to my room, and quickly hid in the closet, so I could change into something I thought I would never wear. It was a light blue push-up baby doll, with matching panties. I was so nervous but I squared my shoulders and tip toed back into the room.

"Steve," I whisper as I walked back into the bedroom. He had yet to change into his pajamas, but I caught him in only his boxers. He hadn't put his t-shirt on yet either. He turned to face me and quickly averted his eyes.

"Steve, please look at me," I asked, hurt creeping into my voice.

"Effie, you don't have to. I know how much I mean to you, but this… Giving yourself to me, or not, it won't make me love you any less." And as soon as the words left his mouth, he turned to me, eyes wide in shock.

"You… love me?" I ask, not being able to hide my smile. He relaxed a bit as he came up to me.

"I do. That's the first time I've said it out loud, and it's the truth. I love you Effie." He said, tilting my chin up to look into my eyes.

"And I love you Steve." I breathed, before I smashed our lips together. His arm wound around my waist in a frenzied attempt to bring me closer to him. As his fingers brushed my bare skin under the baby doll, I shivered with a need I never had before. We parted for breath but clung to each other while we regained our bearings.

"Do you believe in soulmates?" I asked, as I felt the contours of his back.

"What's that?"

"When two people are destined to be together, and they are literally the other half of your soul. They complete you, and you just know in your heart of hearts that being together, is right." I whisper as my fingers touched his bare chest. I could feel his heart hammering away while mine raced like a Jackrabbit.

"You are gorgeous." He said, his eyes roaming over my body. I didn't feel self-conscious under his gaze, but empowered to push the limits. I pressed myself against him, feeling his reaction to me like this.

"Are you sure?" He asked once more.

"More than I ever have been before." I responded as I unhooked the bra part of the baby doll, slipping my arms out of the straps. His eyes grew to twice their size and tried to be modest and look away, but continued to drink me in. He reached out a hand to softly cradle my skin and I shivered in delight at the new sensation.

"Would you," I whisper, "Mind if I…" I trailed off, gesturing to the bed. He led me over before resuming the petting of my skin.

"You are so soft, and warm." He said kissing me. I ran a hand down his abs before stopping at the waistband of his boxers.

"Just relax and close your eyes." I said as my fingers dipped underneath the cotton fabric. He did as requested and laid back as I explored. I was still so nervous, but I held fast to what I had set out to do. After gently kneading lower and lower, I reached his engorged member. Wrapping my hand around him terrified me for when we did the deed. He was a lot bigger than I expected. I remembered what Jake and Robert said they liked, when they were so drunk they couldn't remember their names.

"Don't… stop." He breathed out as I pumped him, and lightly dragged my nails over his lower abdomen. He groaned as I moved faster. I looked up to see his face, only to find him staring right at me.

"I want to try something." I whisper, letting go of him, only to pull his boxers completely off his body. He breathed heavily as I adjusted my body to where I could reach him easier. I blew hot air over the tip, before swallowing hard, remembering what I read online so many times.

"Wait," He said, looking at me with confused eyes.

"You will enjoy this. Trust me." I whispered before giving a slow lick of the tip and slit. He bucked and his eyes rolled back slightly. I slowly enveloped him with my mouth and I suctioned my cheeks as I drew him back into my throat. I was sort of enjoying myself, even though this was my first time doing anything sexual towards a guy. As I bobbed my head, and slowly picked up speed, I could feel him tense.

"Effie, stop. I… ugh." He groaned as he came, and I swallowed. He tasted sweet, almost like pineapple. I giggled a little at the absurd thought of pineapple and he groaned at the vibrations my throat was making.

"What. Was. That?!" He exclaimed.

"That, Captain Rogers, was called a blow job. And I have a feeling, I will enjoy giving you head any time you want it." I said sliding up to kiss his chest.

"That was incredible." He said, trying to catch his breath.

"That's good to know, because it was my first time doing that to a guy." I smirked, proud that I could make him feel that good.

"Well, now it's my turn." He said kissing my neck and rolling on top of me, as he kissed his way down to my chest. He palmed my left breast, as he kissed my right breast and took the nipple into his mouth. I wanted to shriek, and squirm at the feelings it gave me when he did that, but I simply moaned softly as he switched breasts.

"You are so beautiful." He said, trailing a hand down my stomach to the lace panties I was wearing. My breathing was erratic as he slipped his fingers in, and pulled them off. Once I was bare to him, he laid back beside me and watched me as he explored my nether regions. I groaned as I felt his fingers touch me, and move gently around.

"I…" he whispered. He drew his fingers back before, looking into my eyes.

"How about you just touch me for now? We can learn as we go along too." He nodded before continuing his strokes. I showed him what I enjoyed, when I did things myself. Before long, I was moaning his name, and crashing over the edge.

"You are a quick learner." I panted.

"I try." He blushed. I leaned up to kiss him softly on the lips, and he responded cautiously, as if just remembering his essence was still on my tongue.

"It all went down my throat, so don't worry about tasting yourself on my tongue." I giggled when I pulled back. That was all the invitation he needed, because he began to kiss me earnestly and rolled on top of me.

"Are you sure Effie?" He asked, positioning himself at my entrance.

"I want to give you this." I said, guiding him back. He pushed in slowly, all the while watching my face. I wanted to groan out at the pain of being stretched, but held my breath. I felt a few tears slip out as he became fully sheathed inside of me.

"You've never…" he trailed off in realization.

"I saved it for the right man." I whispered, as he wiped my tears away. There was still lingering pain, but it had dulled immensely. I rocked my hips to tell him he could move, and he complied, moaning out as he thrust in and out of me. I was starting to feel like I was enjoying myself as well, and lightly dragged my nails along his back.

"Why me?" He panted, as he thrust.

"Because I trust you Steve." I whispered. He kissed me hard as he went crashing over the edge, and I moaned lowly as I reached my peak as well. We clung to one another as we came down from our highs, and I snuggled against his chest.

"I love you Effie. Thank you for that beautiful gift." He whispered into my hair, before kissing me gently on the forehead.

"Anything for you Steve. I love you too…" I breathed, as I drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

A/N: Review for little ole me?


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** My Author's notes are lacking lately haha No words can describe my excitement for this story. Peggy is coming up in the next two chapters, which is great because it's Steve an Effie's first trip as a couple :P Anyways, I hope you enjoy this!

_**Disclaimer:**_I do not own Marvel, Disney or the Avengers. Just Effie :)

* * *

_**Chapter Eight:**_

I woke up to an empty bed, and Minnie lying on my back. Shifting myself slowly, I looked out the window to see the sun gently coming through the curtains. I realized I wasn't wearing anything when I felt a slight chill to my shoulders. Lifting my head up I noticed clothes strewn across the room, and I zoned in on one of Steve's t-shirts.

Memories flooded my mind of what we did the night before, and I resisted the urge to squeal. Biting my lip and snuggling back under the covers, I breathed in Steve's lingering scent. Minnie bolted out of the room for no reason, and I just shook my head. I heard a noise coming from the kitchen, but chose to ignore it.

A few minutes later, Steve walked back into the bedroom, wearing only his boxers. He was carrying a tray, which he set down on the nightstand, so he could crawl back into bed. I watched his eyes travel down my body that lay, only covered by a thin sheet. The hunger in them was unmistakable, but he reigned it back in to kiss me softly.

"Good morning," He whispered against my lips.

"Mmmm, good morning." I giggled between kisses.

"I brought you some breakfast." He said, as I sat up, wrapping the sheet around my naked torso.

"You are too good to me." I said, holding my hand against his cheek. He smirked before placing the tray on my lap. We ate quietly, stealing glances at each other, and blushing when caught. Steve was a gentleman about everything, taking the tray back to the kitchen before returning to bed. We laid there, staring into each others eyes, with our fingers entwined.

"So Captain Rogers, I have a theory I want to test out." I said, sitting up, letting the sheet fall from my body as I stood. His eyes darkened once more before asking, "And what is that theory?"

"That with your super strength, you could easily hold me up, while ravishing me against a wall. " I said, swaying into the bathroom. It wasn't two seconds later that a very naked Steve had me pinned to a wall, attacking my neck.

"Like this?" He breathed. I moaned lowly, winding my fingers through his hair. I shoved him back so I could turn on the shower. Stepping under the spray, I motioned for him to join me. Hot, feverish kisses enveloped my mouth as Steve stepped into the shower with me. Jumping up, I wrapped my legs around his waist, groaning in satisfaction as his large member grazed my core. Without warning, he slipped inside of me and began thrusting into me earnestly. I was clawing at his back, trying to catch my breath, willing myself not to scream.

"Like this?" He asked, a cocky smile playing on his lips as he kept his rhythm. I moaned in satisfaction, as he left open mouth kisses down my neck. The water streaming down our bodies, and the feelings we were creating, it was blissful as I crashed over the edge with him. He slumped his back against the wall, never disconnecting from my body.

"Steve," I panted before kissing him, with more passion than I knew what to do with. And just like that, he was fully erect inside of me again. We laughed quietly as we sank to the shower floor, still kissing.

I slowly raised and lowered myself on his thick member, never breaking contact from his beautiful eyes. He held me close as I moved on him, taking my hand and raising it to his lips, kissing my knuckles softly. As I was still over sensitive from the last one, I took my time, loving on him while we built things back up.

Kissing his forehead, running my nails over his scalp lightly, all while never ceasing my motions of riding him. His eyes left mine for two seconds to lift one of my hands and entwine our fingers together as we neared the climax of our lovemaking.

"I love you Steve," I whispered breathlessly, my walls clamping hard around his member as I neared the cliff.

"I love you too Effie," He said, before grunting out and guiding my hips down to meet his, again and again. I sighed as I felt my own climax wash over me in soft waves, and then increasing their magnitude as Steve pounded into his own. We sat there, as the water ran cold, my body pressed up against his, coming down from our high. He kissed my hair softly, wrapping his arms around me and whispering his love for me.

After we decided the cold water was too much, we warmed the water, only to get cozy. Steve dried me off with soft touches, sneaking kisses in wherever he could, and carried me back to the bed. We lay in bed for the first part of the day, making love, and occasionally having a conversation.

"So when do you want to move in?" I asked Steve. He smirked at me and said, "How about today?"

"Phew, I thought you were gonna put up a fight." I joked, as I rolled onto my stomach. He stuck out his tongue before pinning me to the bed.

"Who said I was gonna put up a fight? Now that I have you, there is no way I can be away from you." He said, before lightly running his cheek along my neck. The stubble from his beard tickled and scratched lightly and I could feel myself getting aroused again.

"Steve, I'm gonna be a puddle of goo for the next 24 hours, or worse, I'll be walking funny! Someone is bound to draw a conclusion there." I laughed as I playfully pushed him away.

"Well, then we better get my stuff packed up. Without anyone seeing us," he said winking as he slid back into me.

* * *

After a quickie that had me screaming, and thanking the heavens that the walls were soundproof, we dressed and headed off to Steve's floor to pack up his stuff.

As I had only ever been on his floor three times, I could remember where everything was, because he hardly had anything. We gathered up clothes, pictures, an old radio, his shield, suit, and possibly a dust bunny he couldn't part with. I focused on moving all the food, dishes, cups and cutlery while he got the few chairs he really liked, and took them down to my little library. One chair reminded me of Up, and I knew what we were gonna watch tonight.

"Doll, anywhere specific you think these should go?" He asked, holding up his framed sketches.

"The main hall, just as you're coming in. There is plenty of space on the walls, if there are more," I said, smiling at him. He beamed, excited that I wouldn't hide them in an obscure place. I was proud of him and wanted to show him off to whoever came to our floor. I paused, biting my lip and rolling the words around in my head.

"Have you spoken to Peggy yet?" I asked, picking up a file from his kitchen table. He visibly stopped, and turned back to me. His eyes held guilt, but I knew it wasn't from calling her. He felt guilty about not calling, and having moved on.

"She lives in England, so we could go visit her if you wanted. Tony wouldn't mind if we borrowed the jet." I said, taking his hand. He was quiet for a moment before nodding, a sigh escaping his mouth quietly. I kissed his cheek and whispered, "I'll be right back."

Bounding into the elevator and racing to Tony's R&D floor, I was excited for Steve. This would be a very hard time, but he needed the closure. Once the elevator stopped on the floor I wanted, I peered around the corner just in case there was an explosion in the making.

"Tony? Is it safe?" I ask, not leaving until I had the signal.

"Safe as science can be princess!" I sighed, after he said our safe phrase. I rounded the corner to see a new suit being assembled.

"Come come come! Try it on!" He said ushering me to the platform.

"What?" I said, before pieces of metal began attaching themselves to my body. I knew that if I moved I was surely dead. All at once it stopped, and I opened my eyes to see Tony clapping his hands like an excited two year old.

"Okay so it's not nearly as fancy as my suit, but you have repulsors, certain weapons, and the best part… Natasha said I could come up with new Widow's Bites, and give you the same design but you fire them from your arm." He said explaining everything. It was another five minutes of explanation before I could get a word in.

"Tony! Can I take the jet to England?" I blurted out before he could interrupt.

"…Why?" He asked, suspiciously.

"Steve wants to see Peggy and I want to meet my aunt." I said, flipping the helmet up so I could give him an exasperated look. He shrugged and said, "Check with Pepper, she might have a business trip to DC."

"Can I at least be disassembled first?" I asked, a hand on my metal hip. He pressed a button and metal arms began to remove the pieces one my one. I ran back to the elevator, but not before kissing Tony's cheek and thanking him for my suit. Not that I would use it much.

Pepper was thankfully in her office and not busy, so I started with, "Please tell me you don't need the jet for a few days to a week."

"Alright, if you must know I'm trying to convince Tony to go on a trip next week. But it can wait." She laughed.

"Steve wants to visit Peggy and I do as well. In England." I said, plopping down into one of her chairs.

"I don't see a problem with it. What did Tony say?" She said, looking over the paperwork on her desk.

"He said as long as you don't need it, go ahead. And by the way, do I call someone to arrange the time or just show up and they are ready to go?" I ask frivolously.

"I can give you the number to call. Just tell them when you want to leave, when to be back and the rest is up to you." She said, handing me a card.

"Awesome! Thanks Pep!" I said, before dashing out the door and straight to my floor. Steve was already settled in on the couch, watching something on the TV.

"When do you want to leave? I was thinking tomorrow morning, so we can be there at a decent time." I said, entering the kitchen to grab my phone and began dialing. He just chuckled at my obvious excitement and said, "That sounds great."

This was going to be an interesting trip.

* * *

A/N: Review for little old me?


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: **_Okay, so I have a perfectly reasonable excuse as to why this is late. I moved. And not like across town. I moved to a city that it a 5 and a half hours away from my family. So, needless to say, I've been a little distracted. Out on my own for the first time and totally ready for this adventure. Anyways, here it is! And I'm throwing in another two chapters to make up for the lateness :)

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Marvel, Disney or the Avengers.

* * *

_**Chapter Nine:**_

Steve was anxious as we boarded the plane, that much I could tell. It would be his first time back since the war, and I was going to show him all the best things about England. We were going for two weeks, which was more than enough time to visit an elderly woman from Steve's past. I just never had the opportunity to travel, so I was taking advantage of the chance. The flight would only be 3 hours instead of five, because Tony was a genius and designed the jet to be faster than any other jet. The words escaped me as Steve grasped my hand, nervous as we took off. He wasn't afraid of flying by any length of the imagination. I just knew he still had nightmares about the Valkyrie.

While I was excited, he was looking crestfallen. Knowing the woman you loved had aged in the time it took you to crash and wake up 70 years later, and being so close to seeing her again; I deducted that it was more than hurt troubling his heart. Wrapping my arm around his shoulder and pulling him close, I whispered, "Being emotional doesn't make you less of a man. It makes you stronger than the rest."

He chuckled, before saying, "Its just not what I thought it was going to be like. I was expecting to feel happy that I got to see her again. Even though she married and had kids of her own, I can't help but feel guilty that I moved on so easily. And by that I mean that I love you, and I would never do anything over. I just feel a little cheated." He was rambling a bit, so I held up a hand and smiled sadly.

"I know Steve. It wasn't fair that you got to miss out on the life you could have had with Peggy." I said, getting up to pour myself and him, two glasses of scotch.

"It's 9am. You know I can't get drunk, right?" He said, smirking slightly.

"Who said you had to drink to get drunk? I drink because I like it, I don't always do it because I want to be drunk. And, it's five o'clock somewhere." I said with a saucy wink. Bringing the drinks over to him, I raised mine.

"To the time and loved ones we've lost. To the 'could have beens', and the 'should have beens'. Change what you can't accept, and accept what you can't change. We won't get time with the people who have gone, or time we've lost. We can only make the most of the moment." I said, before giving him a look to give a toast. He gave a little smile before raising his glass.

"To the present. May we remember the past, but not live in it. Just keep swimming." He said, my favourite smirk playing on his lips. I giggled at the obvious movie line, and we clinked our glasses. We talked more about our trip, about when we were going to visit Peggy, and the sights I wanted to see with him. He napped while I made a list of places we were going to see.

The flight was over before I knew it. Well, after another two glasses of scotch it was over. I had had two glasses of water to counteract the alcohol before we landed, and Steve was feeling refreshed after his nap. The London City airport was smaller, but more for private flights, than Heathrow was.

"I'm glad we didn't bring Happy or another driver. We can just be us here, no chauffeurs or bodyguards. Not that you need one," I joked.

"Ha ha. Don't quit your day job," he said as we hailed a cab.

"Well, aren't you a ball of sunshine!" I said as the cabbie got out to help is with our bags. His stature was smaller than Steve's, and his hair showed signs of dark hair through the grey, yet he smiled and approached us with a skip in his step.

"Ello there. The name is Paul, and I'll be your cabbie today. Welcome to England. First timers aren't you?" He asked as he approached us.

"Yes, we are on our first vacation. I'm Effie, and this is Steve." I said, pleased by his friendly attitude. Usually I don't introduce myself to strangers, but something told me I could trust him.

"Well, I've been here before, a long time ago." Steve said as he helped load our luggage.

"Judging by your accent Steve, Brooklyn, New York. And Effie, you are from Chicago, Illinois." He said as went to get back into his seat up front.

"Wow, that was spot on! I've always been told I don't have the Chicago accent." I said, climbing into the cab.

"Well I can tell. You pick up a lot of things from driving around tourists. Now, where to?"

"The Corinthia Hotel, please." I said, holding Steve's hand tight. This was simply amazing to even be in another country for me.

"London it is! Off we go." He said pulling out into traffic. I was snapping pictures on the camera Tony bought me for the trip. I had come up to see him before we left, only to find the camera, two pairs of sneakers (one for me, one for Steve) and a note saying, "I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye. Have fun and take lots of good ones. Tell Rogers to keep his hands to himself as well. Tony."

Steve had simply laughed before kissing me senseless.

"So, honeymoon or just a special trip?" The cabbie asked.

"Not honeymoon, not yet." Steve said, casting a sly glance at me.

"We've only been together for a little over a month. But it feels so right." I said in reply to Steve.

"Time doesn't matter when you know. My wife and I were only dating six weeks before I asked her. We didn't even wait seven months before we were married. When you know, you know. No sense wasting time when it's the right one." He said, showing us a picture from his visor. It was their wedding day and they looked so in love with one another.

"Your wife is gorgeous. You both look so happy." I said, showing the picture to Steve.

"Yeah, and she only got better with age." He laughed at his own little joke.

"Paul, do you do personal chauffeuring?" I asked, as an idea hit me.

"Occasionally. What do you have in mind lass?"

"We are heading out to Winchester tomorrow. Is that out of your range?" Steve asked.

"Not at all. I would be glad to drive you both. You seem like good people, and have been nothing but sweet to me." He beamed at us in the rearview mirror.

"I have an Aunt out there that I've never met. And we thought that this might be the perfect excuse for a getaway. Our 'family' is kind of..."

"Not normal." Steve said, finishing my sentence.

"Well by your tone, you must be serious. Good to know I got the sane two of the bunch!" He said laughing.

We pulled up to the hotel and its beauty blew me away. It truly was a sight to see, as the front entrance looked like a wider version of the Flatiron building in New York. The building was white stone, and beautifully designed. The scene was too perfect, as I took a picture of Steve in front of the building, looking back at me with a smile.

We paid and thanked Paul after he gave us his number, and said goodbye. After checking in, we were shown to our room by a bellboy. The Penthouse I had booked was simply astonishing, and I was happy I splurged on this part of our trip. We got settled in, exploring the huge amount of space we received, and making ourselves familiar with the amenities the hotel had to offer. We got directions to a local pub the concierge recommended, and enjoyed some delicious food. After eating and having a bit of fun at the London Eye, we went to visit Windsor Castle. The walking was good exercise because by the time dinner rolled around, I was flat out exhausted.

"Babe, I'm exhausted. And its only… 2 pm back home!" I said, before falling onto the bed.

"Well, you need to stay awake a little longer. Should we video chat with Tony to pass the time?" He suggested, continuing his drawing from the chair in the corner of the bedroom.

"No, I think I know what I want to do though…" I said, a sneaky smile spreading across my face.

"And what's that?" He said, staring at the skyline he was drawing.

"I want you to draw me." I said, kneeling on the bed.

"This is the first time you've ever asked." He said, looking surprisingly happy. I nodded before running into the bathroom to get ready. When I peeked out the door, Steve was gathering his pencils and turning a new page in his sketchbook. I very stealthily walked towards the bed, holding the robe tight.

"I'm ready when you are doll." He said, still not watching as I entered. Standing in front of him, I let the robe drop form my shoulders, baring my naked body to his eyes. He snapped a pencil in two in surprise but composed himself with a very quick cough.

"Captain Rogers, I want you to draw me like one of your French girls." I whispered, trying to be seductive as I laid on the bed. We had watched the Titanic only a week before but I knew he remembered the lines. I could see his eyes darken before he shook his head, and grabbed his charcoal.

"If this is going to be happening every time before bed, I don't object in the slightest." He said, eyes roaming over my body. I felt slightly self-conscious, but squared my shoulders and pushed it down. He set up the bed, by taking the decorative pillows off and and making the covers look slept in. He directed me on how to position myself, and had to adjust his pants once or twice during the process. I silently beamed that I was desirable to him.

It was quiet as he drew, the sounds of paper rustling slightly here and there. The odd time when he would look me in the eyes, I knew exactly what he was thinking for after he was finished. I had faith in Steve to make me look nice, but I was also worried about how he saw me. He took his time, looking up often to see if he was getting things right and even simply to gaze at me. I am by no means a model, but he made me feel like a million bucks when he would wink at me.

"Do you want to see it now or after?" He said, unbuttoning his shirt.

"After," I said breathlessly as I all but ripped his shirt off of him. He got the message, and shucked his pants and boxers off.

"No need for foreplay. Take me now," I panted as he settled on top of me.

I was temporarily blinded by pleasure as he thrust into me. This was by no means going to be a gentle ride, and I was looking forward to seeing Steve's dominant side. He hooked one of my legs over his hip and the other in his opposite arm, driving into me at new angles. I couldn't help the guttural moan that fell from my lips as he lifted my hips up. I was seeing stars, and hanging on for dear life as I came to my glorious climax. Steve pounded his way to victory not two seconds later, but all I could do was focus on not crying. He paused and asked, "Effie, did I hurt you?"

The only thing that came out of my mouth was a sob, and he pulled out saying, "Effie, I am so sorry. I don't know what happened, but something inside of me took over. Please forgive me."

"Steve," I said, fighting back the tears.

"Yes?" He said in a said voice.

"Please promise me that you'll bring out your animalistic side more often." I said, smiling up at him. He looked stunned for a moment before sighing in relief.

"Don't scare me like that! I thought I actually hurt you, and you'd never forgive me. Why were you crying sweetheart?" He said, pulling me close.

"That was the most beautiful orgasm I've ever had. I think I'm going to need a wheelchair tomorrow." I said, trailing my fingers down his abs. He tensed up as he had recharged, blushing slightly.

"Now Captain Rogers," I said, cupping his face, "Make love to me. Show me I'm yours, and only yours."

"With pleasure doll." He said huskily. That night, we both slept peacefully, dreaming with the sounds of London in the background.

* * *

A/N: Reviews for little old me?


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N:**_ Here's chapter ten, in which Steve and Peggy finally see each other after 70 years!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney or the Avengers

* * *

_**Chapter Ten:**_

When we called Paul the next morning, it was funny to hear him talk while his wife was singing in the background.

"I'll be there in an hour. Don't mind if the wife tags along?" He asked.

"Of course not! I would love to meet her." I said, as Steve walked out of the bathroom.

"See you then lass!" He said before we hung up. After a quick breakfast we had ordered, we got a surprise in the form of an incoming video call from Tony.

"Tony, what are you doing up?" I asked as I answered.

"Couldn't sleep, too much to work on with the new suit. Some bugs happened with the built in display." He said absentmindedly working while talking.

"So how's the hotel? Called in a favor and set you up with a good tour service. Private of course cause it's better that way. They will pick you up tomorrow morning at your place. And I alerted Peggy's nurse you would be coming. She knows it's a surprise though."

"The hotel is insane. Our penthouse is so beautiful and we are leaving for Winchester in about 20 minutes. Tell Pepper I miss her when she wakes up. And I miss you too Tony," I laughed at his look of sadness.

"I hope you got the one with the second bedroom for Rogers." He said, looking pointedly at Steve. Steve had the good grace to rub the back of his head and leave the room before I told Tony, "No Tony, because we are both adults. And besides, he moved into my floor yesterday. Before you say anything, I asked, I initiated and no, I'm not being forced."

"Did he de-flower you?" Tony asked angrily.

"Eww, none of your business Tony. Tell me about the suit." The easiest way to get Tony from getting mad was talking about him, and his accomplishments. My older brother had an ego the size of Mount Rushmore. I'm pretty sure he wanted his face carved into the side of it, right next to Abraham Lincoln.

"It's great, after fixing the minor bug problems, I put a homing beacon it; just so if you were ever to say, be shot down, or I needed to find you, I can. I also made you a bracelet that calls the suit to you, and that acts as a secondary homing beacon. For when you don't have the suit, it has Jarvis at the sound of your voice. Once I get a confirmation password from you, it's good to go." He said, successfully diverted from our former conversation.

"What's that for?"

"Just so it recognizes only your voice and password. Safety precaution. After everything that has happened to me, I just want you to be safe." He said, giving a little smirk, sadness being the most notable emotion in his eyes.

"I will be. My big brother won't let anything happen to me, and neither will his teammates." I said, giving a sad smile in reply, "I trust you Tony."

He simply smiled, and said, "I love you Effie. I'm sorry I haven't said that before now, but I do. You were the last thing I was expecting, but the greatest gift I could have ever wished for."

I couldn't help the tears that came to my eyes as I said, "I love you too big brother."

"Watch out for her Rogers. People are going to clue in that she's a Stark, and the paparazzi will be on you two like vultures." He said loudly. Steve came around the corner, blushing from having been caught.

"You have my word Tony." He said, while being out of shot of the camera.

"Don't think I forgot about earlier, Rogers." He growled. I shot him a look of disappointment and said, "Goodbye Tony."

Before he could protest I hung up and said, "Lets go wait for Paul." Steve laughed a little before taking my hand and walking to the elevator. He was silent as we rode and journeyed out to the road, looking pensive. I didn't ask what was bothering him because I knew; He was worried about seeing Peggy.

"Good morning love birds! I would like to introduce you to my wife, Charlotte. Love, this is Steve and Effie." Paul said as we approached the cab.

"Wonderful to meet you both," she said, smiling at us while holding out her hand.

"It's so nice to meet you as well. Paul told us all about you," I said, shaking her outstretched hand.

"He was so happy when he got home last night. You both made quite the impression on him." She said, with a small laugh. After loading into the cab, we all chatted about different things, ranging from places we should see, to what we did for a living. Steve and I let it drop that I was a Stark and the response was unexpected.

"Lass, I know you're a Stark. No one that didn't have money to blow, would stay in the Corinthia for two weeks," Paul laughed, "Plus you paid with a black credit card, and I saw your name on it. I was very impressed that you would take a cab, when your brother is known for extravagance. You are more down to earth, than the tabloids make you out to be."

"I don't like spending money if I can help it. The woman who raised me did so by herself, working two jobs so we could scrape by. Saving has been ingrained into me since I was little. The only thing I've splurged on since finding out I was a Stark, was the hotel for this trip, and some good wine." I explained.

"I understand sweetheart. We were barely scraping by for the first few years of our marriage, but it makes you appreciate things more when you have to earn them." Charlotte said, smiling in understanding.

"If you're Effie Stark, sister to Ironman, than that would make you Captain Rogers, would it not?" Paul asked, looking at Steve in the rearview mirror.

"Is it that obvious?" Steve asked, quietly.

"I recognize you from pictures my father would show me. He was in that group of men you saved from the Hydra compound," Paul said, thankfully, "Had it not been for you, I would have never been born. Thank you."

"Just doing what was right." Steve said, blushing slightly. The rest of the trip, Paul and Steve talked about the war and different battles Steve had led, while I simply laid my head on his shoulder and listened. The drive felt like it was too short, as we pulled up in front of Peggy's house. Steve smiled sadly at the old building, slowly getting out of the cab.

"Call when you need to be picked up, you two. And your secret is safe with us." Paul said, as we closed the door. We waved as they drove off, Steve wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Are you ready?" I asked him, studying his somber face.

"As I'll ever be." He said, as we made our way to the door. Before we even reached it, a young lady opened it and said, "You must be her surprise guests. I think she knew you were coming, because she's waiting in the parlor."

We looked at each other in surprise before entering, and seeing a frail woman sitting in a red armchair, staring out the window beside her. Steve let go of my waist to hold my hand tightly as he approached the parlor.

"You're late, Captain Rogers." The woman said, a gravelly sound to her voice.

"I'm sorry Peggy." He said, softly. She turned to face him, eyes filling with tears.

"It's been so long Steve." She said, smiling sadly. Her eyes landed on me, and I ducked my head, let go of his hand, and backed up slightly.

"You look so much like Maria." She said, surprising me. My head snapped up while I said, "You knew my mother?"

"Your father brought her over here, after they had just married. She was my best friend." Peggy said, signaling for us to come sit down. I sat in a loveseat on one side of her, and Steve sat on my other side.

"Kate, would you bring us some tea please?" She asked the nurse, who had let us in.

"Of course ma'am." She said, smiling and leaving the room.

"Euphemia Margaret Stark," Peggy said proudly, studying me.

"I guess this makes you my unofficial aunt." I said, smiling slightly. She simply laughed before saying, "Who do you think had the file on you? I had to protect my namesake, and respected your father's wishes to not interfere with anything. Even if I wanted to raise you here."

"It would have been too suspicious for you to take in someone so quickly after Howard's death." Steve said, in understanding.

"And you Captain," She said, narrowing her eyes on him, "Not even a phone call? It's been two years since you were pulled from that bloody plane, and I had to find out you were alive from Phil Coulson!" Steve was surprised at the amount of anger in her voice, and had the good grace to look ashamed.

"I'm sorry Peggy. It was all so confusing, waking up and finding out 70 years had past. More than anything I was worried that you would be mad at me for crashing the plane, instead of trying to land it." He said, looking at his shoes.

"I understood why Steve. I just wanted to try and help you acclimate to this new time. I can see my niece has though," She said, smiling slyly at the two of us.

"Peggy, I'm sorry I moved on-" he started, but she cut him off.

"Steve, you don't have to be sorry for falling in love. I can tell that you love her, and she loves you very much. Just because we had something back in the 40's doesn't mean it can ever happen now. I'm 94 years old," she joked. Steve smiled, realizing how silly he was being, before grabbing my hand. Kate brought a pot of tea into the parlor on a tray with cups, cream and sugar. I quickly got to work pouring Peggy a cup asking what she liked in it. She accepted it with a smile, as I made a cup up for Steve and one for myself.

"You have that new couple glow. Don't let what we had spoil what you two have." She said after I had sat back in my seat.

"I won't Peggy." Steve said, casting a long glance at me.

"You have a beautiful home," I said, redirecting the conversation. Peggy laughed before saying, "It belonged to my husband's family. As we had children, they told us to move in because they were moving into a smaller home. I've tried to keep up the grounds over the years, and tried to update the furniture, but keeping it the way it was seemed better."

"It's perfect." Steve said, looking around the parlor.

"Now, I assume that you two are staying in London." She said, taking a sip of her tea.

"Yes, we are right on the river with our hotel. We can see the London Eye from our penthouse." Steve said, lightly rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand.

"I assume you are going to make an honest woman out of my niece," she said, narrowing her eyes playfully. I was astonished that she could tell that we were sleeping together, just from the short little bit she had seen of us. Though, she did know Steve better than I did.

"Eventually, yes." He said, looking over at me with a smile. I blushed and rolled my eyes at his obvious flirting.

"Good. Now Effie dear, what are you up to these days? I understand you've moved into Stark Tower with your brother." Peggy said, changing the subject after noticing my embarrassment.

"Yeah, I'm kind of free-loading right now. I didn't go to college and even if my IQ is as high as Tony says, I have no desire to go. I'm just enjoying my music and the occasional science project with Tony."

"I would love to hear you sing sweetheart," she said, motioning to the piano in the corner of the room. I blushed lightly as Steve gave me a gentle nudge to go. The piano was a bit of an antique, so I was careful as I sat down and played the scales, to ensure it was in tune. Letting out a slow breath, the words flowed from my mind through my heart.

_It's not the pale moon that excites me_

_That thrills and delights me, oh no_

_It's just the nearness of you_

_It isn't your sweet conversation_

_That brings this sensation, oh no_

_It's just the nearness of you_

_When you're in my arms and I feel you so close to me_

_All my wildest dreams came true_

_I need no soft lights to enchant me_

_If you'll only grant me the right_

_To hold you ever so tight_

_And to feel in the night the nearness of you_

"Bravo sweetheart! That was lovely rendition, and I know your parents would have been so proud of the woman you've become." Peggy said, clapping. Steve just beamed at me, looking proud of me. I stuck my tongue out at him quickly when Peggy was distracted, earning a laugh from him as I sat down beside him.

"Oh my gosh Minnie!" I said loudly, running from the room with my phone, dialing Pepper's number.

"Potts," she answered automatically.

"Pepper, I have a really big favor to ask." I said, holding my forehead and wondering how I could have been so stupid.

"Anything."

"I, um, forgot about Minnie in our rush to leave. If you could just have someone come look after her for about an hour a day, she'll be fine. I just need them to feed her and change her litter box basically. And make sure my butter container is put away, otherwise she's gonna eat it." I rambled.

"Sure thing Hun, just enjoy your vacation. How is Steve taking the reunion?" She asked.

"Perfectly." I said, looking back into the parlor as Steve and Peggy laughed about something.

"Okay, have fun sweetie! I have a big surprise when you get back." Pepper said in a whisper.

"Okay that's not fair. We're gone for two weeks!" I laughed before we said goodbye.

"Pepper is gonna get someone to watch Minnie for me. I feel so bad that I forgot about her in the rush of putting this together the other day." I said, taking my spot on the couch.

"Now who is Minnie?" Peggy asked with a bright smile.

"She's my cat. I got her when I was 12 and she's kind of like my best friend. Well, besides Steve and Natasha." I said, putting my phone back in my bag.

"You consider me one of your best friends?" Steve asked, with a funny look on his face. I gave him a look of confusion, before saying, "There's a saying; marry your best friend. I think the same applies for dating, because when you know someone that well, things just fall into place. You already know you work well together."

* * *

A/N: The Nearness of You is the song in this chapter, rendition by Norah Jones, my favourite Jazz singer.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: **_And this one is sure to throw you for a loop! Enjoy :)

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Marvel, Disney or the Avengers. Just Effie

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven:**_

The ride home was bittersweet. We asked Peggy's nurse to keep us informed about her condition, just in case she went downhill. Tony was ecstatic to have me back, as we hadn't hung out in awhile. After landing, we were picked up by Happy with my BMW, and headed back to the Tower. I was exhausted from our vacation, as we chose to walk to most places in the city, and I didn't have a serum to keep me going.

"Can we order some food? I need like an entire pizza to myself at this point." I said, stomach rumbling.

"Sure thing doll. I can call it in now so it's there after we arrive." He said, pulling out his phone and calling our favorite pizza joint as I was tucked under his arm protectively. It felt like only a few seconds after I closed my eyes, that we arrived at the Tower, being nudged awake by Tony.

"Hey Princess," He said, smiling down at my confused face.

"Morning." I said rubbing my eyes.

"You're still on London time sweetie. You'll be a little groggy for a few days," I heard Pepper say as I was pulled out of the car. Tony slapped something on my wrist, sending a little electric shock through my body.

"I'm awake." I said, opening my eyes as wide as they would go.

"Well then you get to help with the bags," Tony said, giving me my backpack.

"Okay." I said, walking towards the doors as an explosion went off down the block.

"Jarvis deploy Mark 12!" Tony yelled to his watch. I saw a red and gold blur shoot out from the top of the tower as Steve ran toward the site of the explosion.

"Pepper, Effie, get in the Tower!" Tony said as the suit built itself around him.

"C'mon Effie," Pepper said taking my hand and dragging me forward. Before I could make my feet work, I was pulled from Pepper's grip, a cloth over my mouth. I felt myself give into the drowsiness I felt, inhaling the sweet, alcohol like smell.

Before I lost consciousness, I heard Pepper screaming my name.

* * *

The pounding in my head was woke me up. I couldn't move my hands to hold my head, which startled me. My eyes opened slowly, only seeing darkness. I could feel my heartbeat in my ears as I started to panic.

"Hello?" I called out. Silence followed, making me wonder if I was in a cell. The tiniest amount of light emitted from in front of me. I tested out my arms, noticing that I was handcuffed, and my arms had fallen asleep. My legs weren't shackled, which I took as a good sign. I was regaining feeling in my arms as I sat myself up from my position on the floor. I wasn't going to call out again, knowing I had been kidnapped, and my captors would be the ones answering.

"This sucks." I whispered to myself. Feeling around with my hands, I stood up, feeling the walls and measuring the room with my mind.

The room was roughly 8 metres squared, with cement walls, and an iron door. I wondered if I could just take the hinges off, if I could open it. I felt my pockets for anything that could be used as a screwdriver. Hearing a noise from outside, I backed up against the far wall, sinking down to my knees. A loud clang could be heard from outside as the lock was moved, the door opening slowly. Light poured into the room, making me squint.

"Good morning Miss Stark." I heard a voice say.

"Who are you?" I asked, my fear being squashed by anger.

"I'm surprised he didn't mention me." The man laughed, moving towards me. Because the light was coming from behind him, I couldn't see his face.

"What do you want with me?" I asked, remembering the tips Natasha taught me.

_Rule 1. In a Kidnapping: Keep them talking._

"It's not you I want. I want Captain America." The man said, bending down to my level.

"What do you want with him?" _Rule 2._ _People love to reveal their plans; you just have to ask them. Use their plans to your advantage._

"I need to ask him how he knows me." He said sounding slightly defeated.

"What's your name?" I ask quietly.

"They call me many names, but none that I remember being my own. He called me a name I'd never heard and said that he knew me." He said, sitting down, the light casting a profile of his face. I could vaguely tell he had shoulder length brown hair, and stubble spanning his jawline. He was very handsome, with rugged features that I knew would have captured my attention, had I been single.

"What did he call you?" I ask, reaching out gently to touch his arm, conveying my interest in the matter.

"He called me Bucky." He said, making me gasp.

* * *

It was day three of my hostage situation, and I was ready to bang my head against the wall. Bucky had not come back to talk, only to leave food and a small lumpy pillow, or to let me use the washroom. I was bored, and I couldn't escape. Because it was dark, I couldn't see what Tony had put on my wrist. My mind was so foggy as I tried to remember back to the conversation two weeks ago.

_Rule 3. We will always find you. Keep positive._

"Screw it." I said, turning on my side, as best as I could, and tried to sleep. The floor wasn't as comfortable as it was last night, so I sat up and thought. Steve had told me all about Bucky and how he got the girls, since Steve was so small. He told me that Bucky had an appreciation for music like him, but could actually dance.

"Pass the time until someone gets here." I said to myself, patting my knees to a beat.

_Nightingale_

_Sing us a song_

_Of a love that once belonged_

_Nightingale_

_Tell me your tale_

_Was your journey far too long?_

_Does it seem like I'm looking for an answer_

_To a question I can't ask_

_I don't know which way the feather falls_

_Or if I should blow it to the left_

_All the voices that are spinnin' around me_

_Trying to tell me what to say_

_Can I fly right behind you_

_And you can take me away_

I heard something moving outside the door after I finished. The door opened slightly, and I knew he was trying to hear me better.

"Would you like another?" I asked quietly. A soft grunt came in response and I sat up straighter while I thought of what to sing.

_Through the driving rain_

_I have lost the words_

_To piece us back together_

_To tell you how it hurts_

_Cause lately we've been breaking_

_All we've built so far_

_And I'm tired of sitting waiting_

_Alone in the dark_

_There's still a way to make it right_

_We'll find the strength this time_

_And pull back this veil_

_Turn night into day_

_Don't you know you're standing in the way of the light?_

_Pour oil on these flames_

_Speed up my heart again_

_Don't you know you're standing in the way of the light?_

_Round we go in circles_

_Does it have to be this hard?_

_We can stop the fighting_

_If you let down your guard_

_There's still a way to make it right_

_We'll find the strength this time_

_And pull back this veil_

_Turn night into day_

_Don't you know you're standing in the way of the light?_

_Pour oil on these flames_

_Speed up my heart again_

_Don't you know you're standing in the way of the light?_

_So come on, come on, come on_

_We've been living in the shadows too long_

_So come on, come on, come on_

_Just pull back this veil_

_Turn night into day_

_Don't' you know you're standing in the way of the light?_

_Pour oil on these flames_

_Speed up my heart again_

_Don't you know you're standing in the way of the light?_

I stayed quiet after that last note, listening to the sounds of his breathing. He didn't say anything, but got up from his place on the floor, making me say, "Wait!"

When he didn't leave, I continued, "I can tell you about yourself. I know everything, but it's best if you didn't kidnap someone the next time you could just ask."

The silence was deafening, as he took in my words. I hung my head knowing it wasn't worth pushing. He didn't close the door when he moved, but opened it, crossing the cell to pick me up.

"Who am I?" He asked, as the handcuffs fell from my hands. I rubbed my wrists, and cried in happiness.

"You are James Buchanan Barnes. You were a Sergeant in the 107th Infantry back in World War II. You were captured by Hydra, and rescued by your best friend, Steve Rogers. He had become Captain America after you were deployed, and went after Hydra's base alone, because he knew you were alive and being held captive. He wasn't going to leave you there to die." I said, as he led me out of the cell. The light was painful to my eyes, but after blinking back a few tears, they adjusted.

"Upstairs. Anything else?" he asked, leading me up.

"You joined his unit, called the Howling Commandos, and destroyed secret Hydra bases all over Europe. On one mission, you were trying to stop a train with Dr. Zola onboard. You were trying to protect Steve, by taking his shield to deflect a blast. You didn't have the super soldier serum, so you couldn't handle the reverb. It sent you flying backwards out of the hole of the car you were in. You grabbed onto a bar while Steve tried to get to you." I stopped noticing that we were in a kitchen. It appeared to be a cabin in the middle of a forest, which freaked me out. How far out of State were we?

"What happened, on the train?" He asked, pulling out a chair for me.

"Steve couldn't get to you fast enough," I said, thinking of how heartbroken Steve had been when he told me.

"I fell." He stated, remembering this fact. I knew he remembered by the look of realization on his face.

"Yes, you fell. The train was high above a canyon, and you fell more than 300 feet into an icy river. He tried to get drunk to numb the pain, but his metabolism wouldn't let him. He was grieving for the loss of his best friend, his brother." I said, holding my hands in my lap, as he pursed his lips.

"I remember… someone dragging me. I was bleeding, and cold." He said, staring at the wood grain on the table. I slowly reached out a hand to grab his knuckles.

"I don't have the same experience per say, but I know the feeling. My best friends drove while drunk, and I was asleep in the backseat. When I woke up, I was being pulled from the wreckage, and didn't understand what was going on." I said softly, giving his hand a quick squeeze.

"You… remind me of someone." He said, studying my face.

"I wasn't around in the 40's. But my father was." I joked.

"Not your father… Did I have a sister?" He asked, seeming to search his mind for some sort of clue.

"Yes.. I believe you did. Her name was… Betty..Beck- Oh Rebecca!" I said, remembering.

"That… yeah that sounds right." He said, leaning back in his chair and observing me.

"Well, since I'm up, I might as well make us food." I said, smiling as I stood. He tensed slightly, thinking I was going to run.

"I won't leave until you let me go. It is no longer kidnapping if I want to be here." I said winking at him, and turning to peruse the food. Seeing a kettle, I searched for tea, needing its comforting warmth right now. Bucky watched me the entire time, I laughed at the way his eyes would dart around the room when I caught him looking.

"Grilled cheese sandwiches and homemade tomato soup." I said placing the plates and bowls on the table, and taking my seat once I grabbed my tea.

"Is there a reason why you're feeding me now?" He asked, an eyebrow quirked at the food.

"Well you're probably hungry, and I know I'm famished. By the way, one meal a day is against the Geneva convention." I joked, digging into my sandwich.

* * *

"Shall I go back to the cell?" I asked once it got dark out. He seemed to think about this for a moment.

"If everything you've been saying is the truth, you should have no reason to stay a prisoner. Take the bedroom, and I'll be on the couch. Don't try to sneak past me, because I would hate to hurt you." He said, sitting down on said couch, moving to clean a gun on the table. I nodded and turned to find a small bedroom, with a double sized bed. There were a few blankets, and two pillows. Marching into the room, I took one pillow and several blankets out to him, and placed them beside him.

"I won't, I promise. Goodnight Buck- I mean… What would you like me to call you?" I asked, mentally berating myself for the slip.

"You can call me… Bucky. For now." He said, putting the gun down.

"Goodnight Bucky. You can call me Effie." I smiled at him before turning back to the bedroom. As I laid down, I hoped that Steve would understand. I was doing this for both of them. Bucky needed someone to talk to, and I had experience helping people.

"I should have been a psychologist," I thought to myself, before sleep overtook me.

* * *

A/N: Did anyone see that coming? I did, because the thought was in my head for awhile :P

Songs are Nightingale by Norah Jones, and Standing In The Way Of The Light by Birdie.

Review for little ole me?


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N:**_Here is Chapter Twelve. I'm getting really lazy on what I should be doing for authors notes, so I just sum up. Show of hands, how many people actually read the authors notes? Anyone, anyone, Bueller?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Marvel, Disney or the Avenger. Just Effie :P

* * *

_**Chapter Twelve:**_

A loud crash woke me up in the middle of the night, and I looked to the door to find a silhouette holding a shield. I sat up in bed, throwing the covers off, ready to fight when I remembered.

"Steve?" I asked, confused. He swept me up in his arms and held me tight, while kissing my temple.

"Effie! I was so worried. Quick we need to get you out of here before he wakes up. The knockout gas won't last long." Steve said ushering me out of the room.

"Wait! He didn't hurt me! He's remembering, I'm making progress!" I shouted as I was pushed towards Tony. I hugged him as tight as I could while he was wearing his suit.

"We are taking him to a SHIELD facility for a full examination." Natasha's voice said from behind me.

"He was wiped clean. They took his memories from him." I said to both of them.

"We'll stick with him," Tony said, throwing Bucky over his shoulder.

"Wait, how did you guys find me?" I asked, confused. Tony grabbed my hand and pointed to the bracelet.

"It wouldn't activate until you said your own name, when you weren't in distress." He said, as Steve took my other hand.

"Sweetheart?" He asked, "Did he hurt you?"

"No, he fed me, gave me time to do my thing in the bathroom, and just this morning, he let me out of the cell downstairs." I said, noticing my backpack sitting by the front door.

"He trusted me not to run. I, in turn, told him everything I could about his life." I said, sad at the thought that I may have lost his trust.

"You did everything I taught you, and for that, you've earned a gold star in my books Stark." Natasha said, hugging my shoulders.

"Thanks Nat. I'm just wondering if he's going to trust me after this." I said as Steve led me out of the cabin and towards a Quinjet.

"He will. Even if he doesn't remember himself, anyone could trust you after you opened up and trusted them." Steve said, picking me up bridal style and saying, "Sleep sweetheart."

With one nod of my head, I was out like a light.

* * *

"Oh Effie, I was so worried!" Pepper said as she squished me to death. I had been back all of two minutes before Pepper rushed down to our floor to give me a death grip.

"Can't ….breathe." I wheezed out.

"Oh, sorry." She said, releasing me from the hug. Minnie ran to the sound of my voice and stretched up, signaling she wanted a hug. I held her close, relishing in her familiarity.

"I missed you too Pepper. I'm just needing some sleep right now." I said, holding Minnie tightly.

"Alright sweetheart. Go rest," She said, as I zombie walked to my bedroom. Minnie was rubbing her head against mine, in an effort to convey her happiness of my return. I was about to change into my pajamas, when I remembered I hadn't showered in a few days, because I was kidnapped. I stripped out of my clothes as I headed to the shower. As the water cascaded down my body, I sighed in relief. It felt heavenly on my skin and washing my hair made me feel human again.

It was only as I exited the shower, that I noticed Steve perched on the tub. He was looking at his feet solemnly, and I forwent a towel as I stood in front of him.

"Take me to bed Captain." I whispered as I tilted his head up.

"Effie, you just got back and-"

"And I missed you. Now, either you get to work, or I'm starting without you." I said, before leaning down to kiss him. I knew that while Steve was a gentleman, he was also a man first, and would always be willing for sex.

"But-"

"The only butt I want to see is yours, as you throw me over your shoulder and back to bed." I winked. He smiled shyly before picking me up and taking me back to the bedroom. After setting me on the bed, he stripped out of his clothes and joined me under the covers.

"He didn't... touch you, did he?" He asked, holding me protectively.

"Not in the slightest, and you know I would have put up a fight if that had even occurred." I said, leaning down to kiss his chest.

"I just didn't want to have to kill my best friend before I got him back," he half joked.

"Let's stop talking about everything else. Right now, it's just the two of us. Neither of us were kidnapped or worried the past few days, and we just finished a round in the shower." I said, grinding into him with the last words. He needed no further invitation to make love to me. It was slow and passionate, exactly what we needed after being separated.

"I love you," I whispered as we neared the climax.

"And I love you," Steve said softly, before we both came sighing and moaning. It wasn't long after that I gave into sleep once again.

* * *

"I want to go see him." I said the next morning. Tony and Pepper had invited everyone up for breakfast, and I was looking forward to asking Natasha for a favor. I knew Steve wouldn't want me to go, but I was determined to earn Bucky's trust.

"I can take you, but I assure you it won't be pretty." She said, as we talked in the kitchen before breakfast.

"I don't care about pretty, I care about results, and I'm determined to make sure he gets the help he needs. I'm prepared to get the best psychologist in the field of memory loss to help." I said, whispering in case of anyone trying to listen in.

"Everyone come to the table!" Pepper called from the dining room.

"Tony and I have a little announcement before we eat." She said as we all sat down.

"You've kept me waiting two weeks! Just spill the beans already." I said, before taking a sip of tea.

"We got married." Tony said, proudly showing off her wedding ring. I choked on my tea, coughing as I tried to regain my breathing, as I realized what they had said.

"You waited two weeks to tell me that? That's amazing!" I said, getting up and hugging them both. Everyone laughed as I continued coughing, Tony poking my sides to make it worse.

"We did it on a whim! Pepper said yes and I wasn't willing to wait any longer. We've been dancing around this for 10 years. I just couldn't wait another minute for her to be my , quick trip to city hall and its legal!" Tony said, looking lovingly on his wife.

"Congrats you two." Bruce said, standing up to give Tony a guy hug.

"Congratulations guys." Clint said, slapping Tony on the back. Natasha and Pepper had a small hug and Natasha said her congrats to the two. Steve grabbed me from behind and pulled me against his chest.

"That'll be us next," he whispered in my ear. I blushed as Nat turned her head, having heard what he said, and winked.

"The engagement period in the 1940's lasted a month. Let's wait a few months before we jump into anything," I laughed, turning in his arms.

"I have to ask Tony first anyways," he said, winking as we all settled in for breakfast.

* * *

"Clearance?" The guard asked me. I went wide eyed as Natasha said, "Do you not own a TV? She's Stark's sister, has a higher IQ than everyone in this building and is the girlfriend of Captain Rogers. And she's with me."

The guard visibly gulped, and stepped aside before the Black Widow could take him out. A buzzer sounded as the door opened to the maximum-security cell, and I saw him sitting in the corner. He didn't look up until I called out to him.

"Bucky, I'm sorry! I had no clue there was a tracker on my bracelet. I wasn't going to give you away, but my brother had to be extra protective." I said, moving further towards him. Natasha stood at a distance behind me, ready to take him down if necessary.

He stared at me, and then looked past me at Natasha. He looked back at me, only to crack a little smile and get up.

"I know. I could tell by the tone of your voice, and the sincerity in your eyes. So, why isn't _he_ here?" He asked, looking confused.

"He doesn't know I'm here. He thinks I'm with Natasha, having some girl time. Even if this is Natasha's version of girl time." I said, sending a wink back at her, acknowledging the small smirk that played on her lips.

"Can I sit down?" I asked, pointing to the bench. He nodded as he moved to the other side. It only fit two people comfortably.

"There are automated machine guns in the wall, trained on your genetic signature. Remember, you so much as touch her wrong, I won't hesitate to give the signal to open fire on you." Natasha said, leaning against the farthest wall. Bucky nodded, before turning to look at me.

"What's that?" He asked, noticing the folder sticking out of my bag.

"It's… It's you. I mean, it's about you. This is every piece of information that I could find on such short notice. Had I been able to reach my friend Skye, things would have been easier to find. Natasha gave me the KGB files as well." I said, handing them to him. He seemed surprised at me handing over all this information.

"I… Thank you." He said, opening up the file to a picture of himself from 1944.

"You were a ladies man, if I heard correctly from Steve." I teased, as he took in the differences from then to now. He didn't speak, but sifted through the folder, trying to piece together his life. I would occasionally glance at the paper he was holding, but the rest of the time, I was gazing contently at the ceiling.

"This is… " He started to say.

"Disconcerting? Odd? Too much to handle?" I supplied.

"All of the above." I nodded in understanding, before hearing a ring from across the room.

"Go." Natasha said, answering her cell phone.

"Got it. Thanks Maria." She said, snapping it closed and saying, "Steve's here and he aware we're here."

"Ugh. He ruins my fun," I said, sighing dramatically.

"He knows you're here for one reason, and it's not a pedicure." She said, giving a quick laugh.

"He doesn't trust me, is what it is." Bucky said, running a hand through his hair.

"He will." I said, giving him a small smile while I squeezed his hand.

"Once we get a hold of Professor Xavier we can get in touch with the mutant we need." Natasha said, waiting at the door for Steve.

"She's a friend of mine that's been on the move for a few years. Her name is Layla Miller, and she has a very powerful gift. No matter how suppressed or erased, she can bring your memories back. Everything is up here Bucky," I said, tapping his forehead, "It just depends on if you want to unlock the safe they're in."

"Effie!" Steve yelled, running in through the door, and snatching me away from beside Bucky.

"Steve, if you try to drag me out of here like a Neanderthal, I WILL cut you off for a month." I warned as he put himself between Bucky and I.

"Why would you come here? He isn't safe right now. He doesn't even know who he is." Steve said quietly over his shoulder.

"_He _can hear you." Bucky said looking at Steve with a look of annoyance.

"A friend is coming to help him. She will restore his memories." I said, tugging on Steve sleeve. He paused, looking back at me and another quick look to Bucky, before moving away.

"So, you pulled me from the Potomac. Why?" Steve asked, a softer expression crossing his face.

"I got a flash. With you till the end of the line… it flicked something in my head. Shook something loose, and I… I felt like… it was a déjà vu of something. Maybe it was myself falling like Effie told me, but I'm sure it was a memory. You were smaller."

Steve smiled, perhaps picking something from that statement, but nonetheless happy.

"I'm with you till the end of the line. I'm not giving up now, after thinking you were dead for too long. My brother is in there, in your head somewhere, and I'm not leaving you until you can remember." Steve said, before asking me, "Can I escort you out ma'am?"

I smiled wryly at him before going over to Bucky's side. I leaned forward to kiss his cheek and said, "You'll remember, and when you do, two best friends are going to be reunited for the first time in 70 years." I said, pulling back to go stand by Steve's side. He held out his arm, which I took, giving Bucky a soft smile.

We left the cell, heading to Fury's office so I could explain Bucky's treatment.

"Hey," I said, stopping and turning Steve to face me.

"What's on your mind?" I asked quietly. He sighed before looking at his shoes, and saying, "Will the restoring hurt?"

"It will be only a pinch, compared to what he went through." I said rubbing his arm, as Director Fury approached us.

"Miss Stark, it's good to see you again. Gave your brother quite the scare when the Winter Soldier took you." He said, his eye studying my face.

"Yes, well it's over now. No harm, no foul. I wanted to ask how you are doing getting in touch with Professor Xavier." I asked, changing the subject.

"We are on good terms with Professor Xavier so it wasn't a problem getting hold of him. He was more than willing to help. He has told us that he has contacted Miss Miller, and she is on her way here. I understand you two are friends."

"Butterfly and I go way back. My mo- The woman that raised me, worked at the orphanage Layla was at in the evenings. We became good friends, and I look forward to seeing her." I said, before looping my arm through Steve's.

"She should be here by tomorrow morning." Fury said, causing Steve to sigh in relief.

"Will he have to stay locked up?" I asked.

"Once we restore his memories, we will determine that. Until then, he stays in his cell." Fury said, before leaving.

"Shall we head home? It's about lunch time." Steve said, still offering his arm.

"Of course. I have something I need to prepare for tonight anyways." I said, as he walked us back to where he parked his bike.

"Nerf war?" He simply chuckled as he got on, handing me my helmet.

"Do you want to go to battle with me against Clint?" I asked in return, getting on.

"I'll pass this time," he said starting up the bike. I held tight to him the whole way home, thinking about how lucky I was to be with such a wonderful guy.

* * *

A/N: And thats it for today! Hope you enjoyed it and maybe, drop me a review? Pretty please :)


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N:**_Hello my lovelies! Okay, so I'm introducing a new character in this chapter, but I'm not sure if I'm bringing her into other chapters along the way. She is apart of the Marvel Comics Universe, and I did a lot of research on her before bringing her on. Oh! And I DID mention an Agents Of SHIELD character in the last chapter :P Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, Disney or the Avengers. Just Effie :)

* * *

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

The next morning, Steve and I got up, and dressed quietly, knowing that this day was a big deal. Bucky would remember today, and Steve would finally be reunited with his best friend.

"Coffee?" I asked him as he sat down on the couch in the living room. He nodded, smiling up at me as I handed him his coffee.

"Thank you," he said taking my hand to kiss my palm.

"You're welcome sweetheart." I said softly, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

"Fury's sending a car for us. You're friend is there already, and waiting for us before she begins." Steve said as I sat down with my cup of tea.

"I've missed Layla, and I can't wait to see her again." I said, bouncing a little on my seat, making Steve laugh.

"I know the feeling." He said as the elevator doors opened.

"Captain Rogers?" An agent asked. We turned to look at him, looked back at each other and nodded. I quickly put our beverage in to-go cups and took Steve's waiting hand as we descended to the ground floor. We didn't speak the entire car ride, choosing to just sit in each other's presence. Steve held fast to my hand as the car stopped in front of SHIELD's New York facilities.

"Ready?" I asked as the doors opened, and we stepped out of the vehicle.

"As I'll ever be. I have a feeling I'll be yelled at." He said wincing from a memory. I squeezed his hand in reassurance, as we headed toward the cell block. I kept looking for Layla in the faces I saw, and spotted her in a military jacket and black skinny jeans.

"Butterfly!" I screamed, running toward her. She turned and looked at me with her wavy blonde hair and blue eyes, alight with mischief.

"Effie!" She said, running towards me as well. We collided in a tangle of limbs as she tackled me to the floor, both of us laughing maniacally as agents watched in disbelief.

"You are in so much trouble! I didn't know how to contact you, and you better not try to sneak off again without a phone number." I said as we got up.

"On the run sweet cheeks. Couldn't stop to think, let alone contact anyone. Besides, I'm settled in Hell's Kitchen now, working with X-Factor Investigations. Helps to be a mutant these days to get a job you love." She said, poking my sides.

"You know I never cared if you were a mutant or not. You're one of my best friends. And now I'll be bugging you a lot more, as I live in Stark Tower." I said, sticking my tongue out at her.

"Stark Tower for the Stark heiress. I saw an article on you not that long ago. Congrats on finding out who your parents were." She said, looking past me. I looked back just in time for Steve to wrap an arm around my waist.

"Hello, Layla Miller, best friend of Effie, and deadly mutant." She said, holding out her hand. Steve took it with a smile saying, "Steve Rogers, boyfriend of Effie and understood."

"Layla, this is Captain Rogers, as in-"

"Girl, you're banging Captain America?!" She yelled in surprise. I covered my face as she had gained several agents attention.

"We'll take about this later," I said, dragging an amused Steve, and Layla toward Bucky's cell. Through the window, we could see he was already handcuffed to the table, and was staring at his hands; one metal, one flesh.

"Bucky?" I said quietly as we entered. He looked up at the three of us entering with an agent. He was confused at the sight of Layla, until he remembered that she was here to help him remember.

"She's gonna help, right?" He said in a gruff voice, gesturing to Layla with his head.

"She has a name, and it's Layla." Layla said, sitting down across from him.

"This is gonna hurt a little," she said, taking both hands index and middle fingers, and pressing them against his temples.

"I feel noth-AGH!" Bucky yelled as Layla started. It felt like hours, as we watched, Bucky's eyes wince in pain, occasionally opening with a softer look. Layla pressed harder towards the end, focusing on her task and looked to be chanting underneath her breath. Bucky, let out a strangled cry at one point, most likely remembering his fall.

"I can't watch much longer," Steve said, tears evident in his eyes.

"It's almost over, he's breaking." Layla said, gesturing with her head to undo the handcuffs. Steve was quick to release his friend, and return to my side.

"He's going to be in a lot of emotional pain, guilt being at the forefront. Don't overwhelm him," She said, drawing her fingers away as Bucky continued to twitch. Standing up from her seat, she smacked her open palms on the table, effectively ending his trance. His eyes flew open, as he jumped out of his chair, and towards the closest corner. They darted around the room, trying to figure out his surroundings, and landed on the man by my side. I stepped back as Steve slowly moved toward Bucky.

"Buck?" he asked in a small voice. It felt like a whole hour, as Bucky regained control of his breathing, and studied Steve.

"You couldn't have just caught me?" The words were accompanied with a small smile, and a hesitant chuckle. Steve released the breath he was holding as Bucky stood up and they crushed each other in a hug.

"I'm sorry I couldn't reach you in time." Steve said, holding tight to his best friend. I winked at Layla as she came to stand beside me.

"It was my fault for trying to be a hero. I _was _a _little_ jealous of you punk." Bucky said, pulling away from Steve and clasping his shoulders.

"Now, I think I have someone I should apologize to." He said, looking behind Steve to meet my eyes. Steve chuckled and led him towards us, saying, "For a formal introduction, this is Effie Stark, my girlfriend, and Layla Miller, her best friend."

"I'm sorry for kidnapping you," Bucky said, holding out his hand. Instead of taking it, I grabbed him in a hug.

"I'm not, because Steve got his best friend back, and his happiness is all the apology I need." I said, kissing his cheek. Blushing he stood back to shake Layla's hand.

"Well, now that that's over with, shall we get lunch?" Layla said, motioning to the door where Nick Fury was waiting. His lips were drawn up in a smirk, and his arms were behind his back, looking certainly intimidating.

"Director Fury," Steve said, standing up straighter.

"Director, I would like to propose that Bucky Barnes be sent to a psychiatrist for lingering Post-Traumatic Stress, and for the side effects of Hydra's brainwashing." I said, looping one arm through Bucky's and the other holding Steve's hand.

"Miss Stark, I believe that is a very good idea, but until such time as we can confirm that Barnes is not a threat, he needs to be monitored."

"Steve," Bucky started, "I think the Director is making a wise choice. We don't know how this could play out, and I could-"

"Won't be an issue to society or to SHIELD. In fact will be an asset to the Avengers," Layla spoke up. I forgot she had knowledge of the future, but would never tell me how she got it.

"I was going to suggest that you monitor him at Stark Tower." Fury said, raising a brow at us. I nearly squealed in joy, at how understanding Fury was being. Steve needed Bucky, as well as Bucky needing Steve for rehabilitation. I would have to tell Peggy about this tomorrow, knowing she would love to know how Bucky survived.

"So, we can go?" I asked in a small voice.

"You are free to go, but Barnes is to be here every Thursday for a Psych evaluation, and counseling." He said, before turning and walking away.

"Well, who's up for homemade pizza? My treat, back at the Tower." I said, before dragging Layla out the door.

* * *

Layla had to return to work, and Steve had something to talk to Tony about, so I was left with Bucky, trying to catch him up on the 21st century.

"So how much about today do you know?" I asked, fishing my StarkPad out of my purse.

"I think I know about as much as Steve does now, considering I've been able to see how everything changed over the last 70 years. But I haven't seen any movies or heard an music since I joined the army in the 40's." He said, looking at my extensive movie collection.

"Well, we can start with I love Lucy and work our way towards the newer stuff. I have old musicals from the 40's, 50's, 60's and some from the 70's. But I mainly have nerdy stuff, like Star Wars, Star Trek, chick flicks and Harry Potter." I said, getting up to make a cup of iced tea.

"Why are you putting ice in the cup if you're making tea? Isn't it supposed to be hot?" He asked, wrinkling his nose in distaste.

"Well this is something I love. I have different flavors of tea and some are meant for simply being iced. Brew the tea, and then pour it over ice and you've got a sweet drink without added sugar and it has natural health benefits." I said, handing him a little to taste. He sipped it and then quickly swallowed the rest.

"That was good." He said, sounding surprised. I winked at him as I passed the cup I made for myself, and then made another.

"Shall we?" I said, moving to put in I Love Lucy. I simply loved watching it, and cuddled up on the couch beside Bucky. He stiffened when I laid my head on his shoulder, most likely confused as to why I did so.

"I'm not coming on to you Bucky, I just haven't had a guy friend that I felt comfortable around since my best friends died. And I really want to be your friend, cause at this point, we all need one to get through the coming months." I said, as the doors to the elevator opened. Steve came into view and sat beside me on the couch, rubbing my thigh softly.

"She's right, we all need to be open and honest with each other, as you're going to be living here. Anytime you need one of us, we will be there." Steve said, moving closer and throwing an arm around my head to poke Bucky's arm.

"Me more than him, because I don't have a job with a fancy spy organization." I said, jokingly as Bucky relaxed.

"Thank you, both of you." He said softly.

"In a weeks time, you won't be thanking us, but asking to be back at SHIELD. This place is a mad house on a good day." I said, thinking of the Nerf war Clint and I had with Tony last night.

"Just don't let her drink before 5 pm." Steve said, warning Bucky.

"I'm not a drunk! I just like my wine, and scotch, and whiskey, and bourbon." I said, pausing between each kind of alcohol.

"I have a feeling we will be best friends, Doll." Bucky said, shaking with laughter.

"Time for Project Rehabilitation!" I said, pressing play on the remote, changing the subject for the time being.

I was walking around our apartment, cleaning up little messes and singing at the top of my lungs, when the elevator dinged.

"Hey, don't stop on my account. You've got a set of lungs on you doll," Bucky commented, plopping himself down on the couch.

"Thank you, but you knew that already." I laughed, tidying up Steve's sketchbooks.

"You could be a singer, like famous I mean." Bucky said, flipping through a sketchbook I recognized. I snatched it out of his hand, before he could find the picture Steve drew of me in London.

"I was looking through that." He said as I flipped through, to find the picture. Turns out, Steve had a couple of me in there, all without clothes on. I quickly took them out, and asked, "Jarvis, could you open my safe please?"

"Right away ma'am." The AI responded, as a picture next to the bedroom swung away from the wall. Ensuring I had gotten them all, I tucked them in the safe, ensuring they were underneath the secret panel. After closing the safe I handed the book back to Bucky.

"Now it's safe to look." I said, before moving to clean the kitchen.

"So why did you take those out and lock them away?" Bucky asked, flipping through the book again.

"Because sometimes Steve draws things that should only be between the two of us. Secret stuff, like inside jokes." I said, filling the dishwasher. Minnie hopped up on to the counter to ask for a head rub, meowing at me when I ignored her.

"Wow, I didn't know you two had a cat." Bucky said getting up to pet her. She shied away from his hand at first, but after a quick sniff decided she had a new favorite person, jumping onto his shoulder.

"She's my guard cat that doesn't take her job seriously." I said, putting detergent in the dishwasher and starting it.

"She's so cute though," Bucky said in a baby voice. I tried to hold back my laughing, but couldn't.

"I'm gonna find out one day what they are, you can bet on that." Bucky teased as he went to sit down with Minnie.

"How about some music?" I said sitting down at my piano, with my guitar to tune it. Tony had surprised me with my own piano, as a way of making up for not telling me sooner about the elopement. After a quick strum to ensure I was in tune, I asked him what kind of music he liked.

"I'm pretty much a fan of everything." Bucky said, as I played a little bit of a song I loved.

"Okay, here's a favorite of mine." I said as I continued playing the beginning.

_You and I were meant to be_

_Ain't no doubt about it_

_No way to hide that sort of thing_

_Now I'm waiting for something better_

_Ain't nothing better worth imagining_

_I, I keep on running_

_I'm building bridges that I know you never wanted_

_Look for my heart_

_You stole it away_

_Now on every single road that I could take_

_Listen, I want you to burn my bridges down_

_I said, I want you to burn my bridges down_

_Set me on Fire_

_You set me_

_Set me on Fire_

_You can burn my bridges down_

_Send this out to sea_

_Send it where you want it_

_You can take it note for note and not at all_

_There's no filling up your spaces with fictionary places_

_Imaginary faces they don't work at all_

_I, I keep on running_

_I'm building bridges that I know you never wanted_

_Look for my heart_

_You stole it away_

_Now on every single road that I could take_

_Listen, I want you to burn my bridges down_

_I said, I want you to burn my bridges down_

_Set me on Fire_

_You set me_

_Set me on Fire_

_Will you burn my bridges down?_

_I want you to burn my bridges down, down_

_I want you to burn my bridges down, yeah_

_Set me on fire_

_You set me_

_Set me on Fire_

_Set me on Fire_

_I want you to burn my bridges down_

_I said, I want you to burn my bridges down_

_Down, Down_

_Set me on fire_

_Set me on fire_

I finished with a flourish, and looked up to a smiling Bucky.

"I liked that. What else you got? Steve said you were a talented musician, but I thought he was just being boastful." He said, still petting Minnie while I blushed.

"Well, I've got a country song that I really like, if you don't mind that." I said, as Bucky nodded.

"I'm fine with everything!" He said, as Minnie jumped off and ran to the bedroom.

"Okay, here it goes." I said, strumming my opening.

_Ripped jeans, a blue eyes, I knew right away I was in trouble that night_

_Tattoos, he don't shave, makes a good little girl wanna misbehave, _

_I won't be takin him a home any time soon, it ain't a good move_

_Wooah ohh ahh oohhh_

_[chorus]_

_I keep givin him my permission, to break me down and steal my kisses_

_I don't know where I went wrong, I'm sorry mama so sorry mama_

_In so many ways I dare not mention, he keeps pullin me in his direction _

_I guess you were right all along, I'm sorry mama so sorry mama_

_[verse 2]_

_Chrome hearts a steal chains, and nothing but you know what on his brain_

_Full speed, top down, like Bonnie and Clyde tearing up this town, _

_I know you raised my better than this, but how can I resist_

_Wooah ohh ahh oohhh_

_[chorus]_

_I keep givin him my permission, to break me down and steal my kisses_

_I don't know where I went wrong, I'm sorry mama so sorry mama_

_In so many ways I dare not mention, he keeps pullin me in his direction _

_I guess you were right all along, I'm sorry mama so sorry mama_

_[bridge]_

_He's got this hold on me, just like you said it would be_

_I didn't miss him, and now I can't walk away_

_I won't be takin him a home any time soon, it ain't a good move_

_Wooah ohh ahh oohhh [x2]_

_[chorus]_

_I keep givin him my permission, to break me down and steal my kisses_

_I don't know where I went wrong, I'm sorry mama so sorry mama_

_In so many ways I dare not mention, he keeps pullin me in his direction _

_I guess you were right all along, I'm sorry mama so sorry mama_

_I'm sorry mama so sorry mama_

_I'm sorry mama so sorry mama_

_Doo ohh oo [x2]_

_I'm sorry mama so sorry mama_

_Doo ohh oo [x2]_

_Ripped jeans, a blue eyes, I knew right away I was in trouble that night_

I heard clapping as I finished and turned to find Steve, with Natasha and Clint following behind him.

"Beautiful babe," Steve said, coming to my side, kissing my cheek.

"Thanks," I said, trying to sound like Louis Armstrong. Everyone laughed as I put my guitar away, and moved to grab wine glasses.

"Effie, it's 3pm." Steve said, noticing what I was doing.

"But it's 5 o'clock somewhere," Natasha and I said in unison, laughing at ourselves.

"Anyone else want a drink?" I asked, moving to the bar.

"Scotch," Clint said as Bucky said, "Whiskey."

"I'm gonna stick to water today." Steve said, shaking his head at the rest of us.

"Oooh, Nat I picked up some new wine in London I simply adored. Want to try it?" I said as I poured everyone's drinks.

"Sure," Natasha said, smiling.

"Now, who wants to watch Tony's YouTube channel? I know there are some cool videos that were just posted on there." Clint said pressing something on the remote. I was half listening until a song started playing.

"_This morning was a fight to get up, Those words still ringing in my head._

_Never felt like such a fool in front of anyone, I guess that's what you do when you love someone." _Came from the speakers accompanied by strumming of a guitar. My ears picked up the sound of my recorded voice and my eyes went wide.

"No no no no no…" I whispered as I looked to the TV. Sure enough it was me, looking out the window, smiling like an idiot.

"_I was in Nashville, you were driving home, I wish I'd been in the passenger seat_

_I just needed you to know that I'm coming undone, That's what you do when you love someone." _ The 'me' on the screen sang as she danced around with the guitar a little.

"_If I fall, I'll try a little harder and get back up, Please stay by me, love_

_That's what you do when you love someone, That's what you do when you love someone."_

"_Just give me time, if you need more, There's no way to ever really know_

_How to protect yourself or predict the outcome, But you'll do anything when you love someone_

_You'll do anything when you love someone,"_

"_If I fall, I'll try a little harder and get back up, Please stay by me, love_

_That's what you do when you love someone, That's what you do when you love someone,"_

"_I just hung up the phone, You've got a way of changing my day_

_You proved me wrong, When I was convinced I was alone_

_Yeah, that's what you do when you love someone,"_

"_If I fall, I'll try a little harder and get back up, Please stay by me, love_

_That's what you do when you love someone, That's what you do when you love someone,_" The song ended, but my humiliation didn't.

"_I love him…"_ The recorded 'me' said, before noticing the reflection of Tony in the window and screaming, "_TONY! What are you doing?!"_

As the video finished, everyone was giggling at my red cheeks, and Steve kissed my forehead.

"And I love you," he said, leaning his forehead against mine.

"Hey, there's more!" Bucky said turning on another, and chuckling at the title.

"Real Wild Child? More like Boozy Housewife," Natasha joked, winking at me.

"_I'm a real wild child!_" I sang on the video, while dancing around playing my electric guitar, in a t-shirt and a pair of Steve's boxers.

"Kill me now!" I said to the ceiling, hoping someone was listening.

* * *

A/N: And thats it for this update :) Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you thought.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: **_Alrighty! Here is Chapter Fourteen for you lovely people. I would like to point out, I've already gotten up to 102 pages in my word document, which is more than I've ever written for a fanfic. I'm very inspired by this storyline, and there are some interesting developments about to unfold :P

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney or the Avengers. Just Effie :)

* * *

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

Two months later we were all getting along well, and Bucky had become an integral part of the Avengers.

"Effie?" Steve called out as I resurfaced. Tony had a floor devoted to a swimming pool, steam room, and massage therapy. Apparently Bruce needed relaxation.

"Yeah?" I said, wiping the water from my eyes.

"We need to head out, but I promise I'll be back in time for… our… date." He said, words being drawn out as I climbed out of the pool.

"You didn't think lingerie was the only thing I had up my sleeve, to seduce you with?" I smirked as I towel dried my hair.

"Well, a little red bikini is doing the trick." He said, as he traced the curve of my back.

"Come on Cap!" Clint shouted from the elevator.

"I love you," he said kissing me softly, and turning for the elevator.

"I love you too. Come back to me," I called out to him.

"Always." He promised as the elevator closed. I sighed, knowing it would be a while before they were back, so I needed to pass the time. Changing on our floor, I then headed down to Pepper's office.

Steve had grown a little paranoid about leaving me alone, and sent me to stay with Pepper in her office while they were away. I didn't dare object, because the look he gave me every time made my heart so sad.

"So, you're looking chipper today." Pepper said, as I helped her organize her office.

"Yeah. Steve's taking me to dinner tonight." I said, smiling at the thought of seducing him tonight.

"I hear that its gonna be a great date. Tony was telling me… well, you'll see." She said laughing to herself.

"You know, I'm feeling pretty good about tonight. I mean, Steve has barely slept in the same bed as me for the past two months. I think he's assuming that I'm traumatized from what happened when Bucky kidnapped me. I'm not, but I am getting kind of antsy for something more than a chaste kiss." I joked.

"Hun, Steve is probably trying to think things over in his head." She said, before asking, "So what are you going to wear tonight?"

"I was thinking my green dress, and pair it with my nude heels." I said, straightening a stack of papers, thinking about the red white and blue lingerie I had bought the day before.

"Just a thought, try the red lace one tonight, and the black heels."

"Ooh, that will look nice. And it shows off the girls nicely." I said laughing slightly.

"Don't worry about seducing him. I think tonight will play out better if you just go with the flow, instead of taking matters into your own hands." Pepper said, a secretive smile playing on her lips. I didn't think anything of it, as the phone went off and I answered, "Virginia Stark's office."

"That's Pepper Stark, princess." I heard Tony saying on the other end.

"Sure Tony." I said rolling my eyes.

"We're on our way back. Oh, Barnes says hi and wants to go see a movie this afternoon."

"Tell him we can watch one on my floor while I'm getting ready for tonight." I laughed before the phone was taken from me. Pepper smiled and shooed me out of her office while saying, "No, I didn't say a word."

I was confused as I made my way up to my floor.

* * *

"Come on, we're going." Natasha said coming into my living room and throwing my purse down next to me.

"Where?" I asked, super confused about how everyone was acting today. Putting down my book I had just started that morning, Natasha simply smiled and said, "That's a secret."

Rolling my eyes, I followed her into the elevator, and down to the lobby of the tower. Happy was waiting for us, as we stepped outside and opened the door.

"Your ride ladies," He said smirking.

"Happy, please tell me you're not in on this too." I asked as we got in.

"I'm sorry that I can't answer that honestly." He said, after been given a look from Natasha. I groaned, knowing everyone was in on whatever today was and I wasn't allowed to know. I know Fury had mentioned to Steve about the Triskellion, and a possible transfer there. My heart dropped to my feet.

Was he leaving for DC?

* * *

The big surprise was a spa day courtesy of Pepper and Tony, as Pepper couldn't join Natasha and I. I could tell Natasha had a hard time letting people touch her, while I let them take the knots out of me without hesitation.

"Colour?" The nail technician asked me.

"Hmm, that red." I said as another lady applied a facial to my face.

"Next stop is to get your hair done." Natasha said while the technician did her toes.

"What's with all the primping? Steve and I have gone on plenty of dates without all this fuss." I said, glaring at her playfully. She shrugged and I knew I wasn't going to get my answer.

After a micro trim, and a somewhat elaborate up-do, I was finally shoved into my dress before Natasha attacked my face with makeup. I was just happy that I could put the lingerie on, before she threw the dress over my head.

"I don't want to look like a hooker," I joked as she held up different eye shadows. Her eyes narrowed playfully as she realized what I meant, that she didn't wear makeup very often.

"Just because I'm a spy, doesn't mean I'm not a girl. I know how to do these things, and make you look classy, not trashy." She said, giving a small laugh.

"I know, I was just teasing." I said, laughing as I brushed a stray curl away from my face. I must have gone quiet for too long, cause five minutes passed and Natasha nudged me saying, "What's on your mind?"

"I just… Is… Is Steve leaving?" I asked, my voice almost too quiet as it broke on the last word.

"What makes you think that?" Natasha said, putting down the make up and pulling up a chair beside me.

"I heard Fury mention the Triskellion in DC, and I thought he was getting transferred." I whispered, looking at my hands in my lap.

Grabbing one of my hands, Natasha said, "Okay, get rid of that frown right now. Steve would never dream of taking a position without discussing it with you first."

"Why? I'm only his girlfriend. He can make decisions for himself." I said, a softer tone to my voice.

"But he loves you. And he always take your opinion and feelings into consideration." Natasha said squeezing my hand, before going back to applying my eyeliner, and handing me my shoes. And that was the end of that conversation as I finished getting ready, but not the end of my fear.

Would he leave me?

Would I be alone again?

I couldn't continue my thought because Steve came in, just as Natasha disappeared. He was wearing a light charcoal suit, with a white shirt and a red tie that suspiciously matched my dress. He had a bouquet of Expression and Stargazer lilies in his hand and a look of awe on his face.

"Hi," I said, giving a small smile at his slack jawed expression, and blushing as a predatory look fell over him.

"You look beautiful," he said, cradling my face in one hand. I leaned into his touch, as I looked into his eyes.

"I missed you today." I said, closing the gap between our bodies. He looked like he was battling himself inside, but didn't voice anything except, "Shall we be off?"

"Sure," I said, trying to mask the hurt by smiling. He noticed it though, but didn't say anything, looking unsure of himself.

"Let's get these some water." He said leading me out to the kitchen. There was already a vase filled with water, to which I placed the flowers in, taking a deep whiff of their beautiful scent.

"You remembered," I said, a watery smile playing on my lips.

"'They've been your favorite flowers since Jake and Robert's funeral, where they filled the room with their beauty, in both appearance and scent.' It reminds me of you," he said, quoting me cheekily. I carefully wiped away a stray tear and hugged him close. He held me tenderly, but firmly, placing a kiss on the top of my head.

"Should we go then?" I said, giving a slight giggle. He smiled as he offered his arm, and I looped mine through. Entering the elevator he pressed the button for Tony's floor instead of the button for the lobby.

"Uhm," I said, looking up at Steve. He simply smiled and looked ahead as we ascended. When the doors opened, Steve led me out to the stairs that led to the roof. I was briefly reminded of my first night at the tower, when I danced with Tony.

There was soft music playing, and a small dance floor set up off to the left, with a beautiful table for two set up to the right. Steve led me straight to the dance floor, all while never releasing my arm. He twirled me out, only to twirl me in. I was impressed for a guy that claimed he couldn't dance. As we moved to the music, our foreheads rested together, and I got as close as I could to him.

"Ahem," we heard from behind us. I looked up from my resting place on Steve's chest, to see a chef being followed by two waiters.

"Dinner is served." He said, motioning to the table.

As dinner drew to a close, I could tell something was bothering Steve.

"Sweetheart, are you alright? You seem distant." He said, surprising me.

"Just something on my mind." I said, pushing my food around lightly.

"Would you like to tell me?" He asked gently. I looked into his eyes and sighed.

"You're being transferred." I said, my voice breaking slightly.

"Who told you that? I would never take a job without asking you what you thought. Why would you think that?" He said taking my hand.

"I just assumed from Fury mentioning the Triskellion for you and Bucky." I said, not meeting his gaze.

"I'm not leaving you." He said, in a strong clear voice that made my fear slip away. My heart felt lighter as he stood up to come kneel beside me.

"I will never leave you." He said, fumbling with something in his jacket.

"I was going do this later, on our walk through Central Park, but I don't think I can wait any longer." He said, pulling something out of his jacket.

"Euphemia Margaret Stark, I've been entranced by you since the day I first laid eyes on you. You've made me take a step back from myself to look at the world around me, to loosen up, and be myself. You are the light of my life, and my best friend," He said opening up a small jewelry box, "Will you do me the honor, of becoming my wife?"

My hands flew up to my mouth and I gazed into his eyes, as the tears rolled over. I didn't want to see the ring, as I only wanted to throw my arms around his neck.

"Yes, yes, yes!" I said cradling his face before I attacked his lips. He wasn't prepared for me to launch myself at him, as he promptly fell back with me on top. We laughed and kissed from our place on the ground, and I could feel him sliding the ring on my finger. I stole a glance at it and sat up quickly.

"Steve," I said, getting a better look at it in the fading sunset light, "Is that?"

"Your birthstone. I know you aren't a big fan of diamonds." He said winking. I admired the aquamarine gemstone that took up most of the ring, surrounded by tiny diamonds. I didn't linger on it, because I knew it was material, simply a symbol of love and commitment.

"It's beautiful, but you could have gotten me something without stones," I giggled. He smirked and said, "I took Tony and Pepper with me, and they wouldn't have it. "Not good enough for princess." Tony was adamant about this one."

"Of course." I said rolling my eyes playfully.

"I love you," he said, as he leaned towards me.

"And I love you," I whispered, before closing the distance between our lips.

* * *

Foregoing dessert, we crashed through the hall on our floor, groping at each other, and trying to shrug off our clothes. I obviously wanted to take my dress off myself, but I didn't care as Steve gazed down on my lingerie-clad form.

"Wow, I…" He said, trying to form coherent words.

"Captain, my captain," I said seductively, while saluting him saucily. He needed no more invitation, as he hungrily attacked my neck and carried me to the bedroom.

"You are so beautiful," he said, ripping the bra from my body.

"That was new," I said, pouting.

"I'll buy you another, just like it." He said, laughing as he ripped the panties off too. I couldn't help the rush of excitement, at his caveman-like actions.

"Mhmm," I hummed in pleasure at his ministrations to my breasts. His fingers travelled towards my center, causing me to buck into his hand.

"Steve, I can't wait much longer." I said, panting as he unhurriedly, traced his way around my folds, only to dip one finger into me.

"Ughh." I moaned as he withdrew only to line himself up.

"Effie," he whispered in need as he entered me slowly. I whimpered at the feeling of fullness, after not having any since getting back from Bucky's kidnapping.

"You didn't have to wait so long!" I said, jokingly as he started to thrust into me.

"I thought it would make today, a bit more special." He said, stopping to hold my face with one hand.

"I love you," I chuckled before moaning as he started moving again.

"And I love you," he said, smiling as he panted.

We made love into the wee hours of the morning, both of us wanting to make up for the last two months of celibacy. I fell asleep to Steve's gentle humming, as he massaged my body. The last thing I heard was him chuckle, as he held me to his chest.

* * *

A/N: Love it? Hate it? Let me know :)


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Hello my lovelies! So, I haven't been very good about updating on time. But I'm trying to change that! Also it was requested, that I go easier on the lemons. I understand some of them might be awkward to read, and I'm sorry for any discomfort I have caused to my readers. From now on there will be a warning if you wish to skip it, and it won't be as intense. Anywho, here is Chapter Fifteen! Enjoy.

_**Disclaimer:**_I do not own Marvel, the Avengers or Disney. Just Effie and Minnie :)

* * *

_**Chapter Fifteen:**_

_**Effie Stark Engaged**_

_The Stark Heiress has been seen sporting a massive ring on her left hand. Sources close to the Starks have confirmed that she is indeed engaged. They are keeping the fiancé's name hush hush, but it is said he could be a member of the Avengers. The couple has been seen in London, Malibu, and Santorini, Greece. We haven't received any news on the upcoming nuptials, and only family and the Avengers are invited. We're just excited to see the dress-_

"Ugh," I said throwing the magazine back on the coffee table.

"What's wrong?" Pepper asked. We had converted my floor into wedding headquarters, as we planned every little detail.

"Just totally disgusted, about how people actually want to know what I'm doing for table settings. I've been engaged for all of two weeks, and I barely know what I want. Like, do they have nothing better to do with their lives?" I asked, fanning myself slightly with another magazine.

"It's what the _press_ live for_,_" Pepper joked.

"Okay, I want two little things out of this entire wedding." I said, holding up two fingers.

"Alright, shoot." She said, turning her attention toward me.

"It needs to be in the next three months, because Peggy is going downhill fast and I want my Aunt there." I explained, before adding, "With point number one, it also needs to be in England so she can attend."

"Done. Next?" Pepper said, after quickly writing it down.

"I want to it be 40's themed." I said blushing.

"For Steve?" She asked, smiling softly.

"To make him feel more at home. And I want seats reserved for my parents and his. No one sits in them, but they are just in memory."

"That's so sweet of you honey." Pepper said as she hugged me from the side.

"Effie?" Someone called from the elevator.

"In the living room." I said, getting up. When I turned around, I nearly fainted.

"Bridgette?" I asked. The blonde haired woman smiled at me, with her clear blue eyes and said, "Hello sweetheart."

"I thought you moved to Hawaii."

"I did, but after hearing the child I raised was getting married, I thought I should come visit." She said, walking towards me slowly.

"You kept it from me." I said lowly.

"I was sworn to secrecy. It was to protect you, and I knew you were going to find out eventually. It should have been said that you were adopted, but in my eyes you were always going to be my little girl." She said, stopping and looking at me sadly.

I was conflicted to hug her or yell at her. She was more of an older sister than a mother, but she did raise me.

"I know, I'm just being stupid." I sighed in defeat. She smirked at me teasingly, before wrapping her arms around me.

"I missed you." I said, responding to her hug.

"I missed you too." She said, holding me tightly.

"How's Minnie?" She asked when she let go.

"She's good. How's Doug?" I ask, wondering about the douche.

"We broke up. He wasn't very smart, cause he didn't understand that I wanted him to stop dating." She laughed.

"Ahem," I heard from behind me.

"Oh, Pepper! This is the woman who raised me, Bridgette Thompson, and this is Pepper Stark, my sister-in-law." I said turning out of the way so Pepper could extend her hand toward Bridgette.

"It's nice to meet you. Tony will be excited to meet you as well, to thank you for raising his baby sister." Pepper said as Bridgette took her hand.

"It's so nice to finally meet you. And it was hardly a chore when she made it so easy." Bridgette said, smiling at me warmly.

"Well she's turned into quite the spoiled brat from being here," Pepper joked.

"It's not spoiling if you force it on me!" I quipped.

"Sweetheart, I'm back." I heard Steve call from the hallway.

"In the living room." I called back. He came around the corner and hugged me from behind before holding out his hand saying, "Steve Rogers."

"Bridgette Thompson, Effie's surrogate mother." She said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you ma'am." He said before kissing my cheek.

"He's cute," she mouthed to me when he wasn't looking. I simply giggled and nodded back, before saying, "How was work babe?"

"Boring. Rather be planning the wedding." He said, before standing by my side.

"Where are you staying?" I asked Bridgette.

"Well, I got a little ahead of myself and in my excitement to see you, I forgot to book a hotel. I was gonna try and find one at the airport, but I got distracted by a cute pilot." She said, laughing.

"Bridgette Thompson!" I teasingly scolded her, "You can take our guest room."

"Uhm, maybe we should put you on our floor. Bucky has told us how loud these two can get." Pepper said making both of us blush.

"For the last time, we were playing Uno and Bucky made that up!" I said, huffing slightly. Both Pepper and Bridgette laughed at our embarrassment.

"I'll take Pepper's offer, so I don't cramp your style." She laughed, before following Pepper to get settled.

"How long are you here for?" I asked.

"One week and then I have to get back to Hawaii, I mean reality." She said, over her shoulder with a wink.

"She seems really great," Steve said, heading to the kitchen to grab a snack.

"She's like the cool aunt every girl dreams of having, but she gave birth to me." I joked, as he tossed me an apple.

"I remember Bucky's mom being like that. She wasn't your typical housewife."

"Typical 40's housewife, old man," I said teasingly.

"I'll show you old," he said, as I ran from his approaching form. I shrieked as he chased me around the living room and the island in the kitchen.

"Minnie, save me." I yell, as I jumped on the bed. She bolted right off as I landed, and Steve jumped on the bed next to me.

"Steve, nooooooooooooo!" I said as he began to tickle me. I was squirming and shrieking as he relentlessly tickled my sides.

"I'm coming to your rescue!" I heard being yelled before another body landed next to us. I briefly noticed the metal arm and laughed as Bucky wrestled Steve off of me and to the floor. I cheered them both on as I tried to catch my breath, but failed because I was laughing too hard.

"Watch out for Minnie!" I shrieked, as my cat bolted for safety under the bed.

"Give up Punk?" Bucky said, catching Steve in a half nelson.

"Not yet Jerk." He said before maneuvering his way out of the hold.

"Don't hurt him Steve, you still need your best man in one piece." I said, making Bucky pause.

"What?" He said, before Steve stood up and offered his hand.

"Buck, will you be my best man?" Steve huffed out as I stood up.

Bucky looked from me to Steve before saying, "Thought you'd never ask punk."

* * *

_**A/N**_: I apologize for the shortness, but the next few are pretty intense :P Love it, hate it? Let me know!


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: **So I apologize for the lateness. I've been a little busy with school, work and then my Uncle passed away last Monday and I've been dealing with family things. Anyways, Chapter 16!_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Marvel, The Avengers, or Disney._

* * *

_**Chapter Sixteen:**_

As the month went by, two major developments happened. One, I got the flu from wedding stress. Pepper was taking over for me, but I was still sick every day. Steve was assigned for a mission before I did though, so he didn't see my constant puking. I was content with not letting him know I was sick, otherwise he would come right home to take care of me.

The other development was a great friendship. Thor introduced us to Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis. Jane and I were on the same wavelength when it came to science. I mean, I could understand what she was talking about at least. Darcy and I got along better that I did with Natasha sometimes. Darcy was weird, and my kind of weird. She had a Taser, wore the same stupid hipster glasses I did and helped me destroy Clint in a Nerf war.

Darcy slammed Tony so bad that all he could respond with was, "I need her. I need her as my assistant!" Bruce laughed so hard that he needed to go outside to catch his breath. Pepper and Jane had to work out a deal that Jane moved to the Tower to continue her research, so Darcy was in Tony's reach. We dubbed her the scientist wrangler as she managed to make Tony, Jane and Bruce leave their labs at least twice a day. And it wasn't for bathroom breaks. She basically fed them Pop-tarts and coffee, while managing to organize a lot of Tony's stuff in between.

So, it was only standard girl code that I try and set her up with Bucky. Well, she was basically drooling whenever he was in the room and I could see he was equally as interested. I caught him several times staring at her from across the room, and Steve swore that he heard Bucky moan her name. I didn't want to know if it was in his sleep or not, but I was determined to set them up.

"Ask her already!" I shouted at him, making him drop the gun he was holding.

"Jeez! Scared me half to death woman!" He said, holding his hand to his chest.

"Oh, get over it cyborg, and ask Darcy out already!" I said, picking up the gun and shooting the target, ignoring the twisting of my gut.

"When did you learn to shoot?" He asked surprised.

"How do you think I've been able to beat Clint the last few times? Natasha gave me some tips." I said, shooting the target again, without looking. When I looked back, I was thoroughly surprised to see it hit dead center.

"Don't tell Tasha." I whisper, shocked.

"SHIELD would be all over recruiting you," he said in realization, "I think she's been trying to train you, just to do so."

"Steve would never allow it." I say, looking at the target and shaking my head, "Hey! Off topic. Ask her out or she's going to be snatched up."

"How do I know I'm not going to make a fool of myself?" He said, a look crossing his features I hadn't seen.

"She feels the same…" I said, trailing off and walking away.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" He said, catching up to me and catching my arm, "She feels the same? You mean she wants to go out with me?"

"She talks about nothing but you. I swear she eluded that she thinks about you late at night, but that could have been me imagining things, because I want to play matchmaker." I rambled.

"Miss Stark, Miss Lewis is requesting your presence in the lobby. She says that she needs new clothes, and that you are paying. She has added a please to that." JARVIS said, as the target was brought forward, from the wall.

"Tell her the elevator will be right down." I said, handing Bucky my credit card and shoving him in the elevator.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" He asked, as I pressed the button for my floor and then the lobby.

"You are taking Darcy shopping, on my dime. Tell her to be reasonable, because she doesn't need a fur coat." I said, quickly grabbing a set of keys from my floor, and tossing them to him.

"One scratch, I will Taser you in the balls Barnes." I threatened.

"No scratches on the car. Got it!" He said.

"I meant her heart." I said as the doors started closing. He simply saluted me as they did close, to which I responded, "Ass."

"I know he is, but that's oddly one of his redeeming qualities." Steve said from behind me, scaring me.

"The mission started two weeks ago! I thought Fury had you out for another day!" I said, feeling a weird sense of déjà vu.

"I did too, but it was to let me know of an opportunity at the Triskellion in DC. You were right; he wants me there and is willing to make it happen whatever way necessary." Steve said, pulling me close.

"And you're asking me to consider it as well." I concluded.

"It's not the other side of the world. But I was thinking about where we want to live and raise a family." He said a softer tone to his voice.

"Yes, that's tru- Wait! Did you say family?" I said, wondering why it triggered an alert in my brain.

_Family…_

_Babies…_

_Period…_

"Oh SHIT!" I said, before clamping my hand over my mouth.

"What? Is something wrong? Do you not want kids?" He asked, as my head spun like a top.

"Steve…" I groaned before dashing to the bathroom. Feeling my stomach rise to my throat, I leaned over the toilet to empty it.

"Effie?" He asked gently, as he held my hair back for me.

"Late…" I said quietly.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"I'm late. My period is a month late." I said, wiping my mouth.

"It's… Oh." He said, looking surprised, confused and sick at the same time.

"I thought it was just wedding stress that made it late, and the last week and a bit I've been sick. I didn't realize it was localized to the morning hours, and wrote it off as stress." I said, getting up to brush my teeth. Steve was just sitting there on the floor, staring at me.

"Steve, say something please."

"Bruce." He said, getting up.

"Bruce?" I said confused.

"I've heard that you can't trust home pregnancy tests. Where I've heard that, I can't remember. But if this is true, I want to know for sure." He said resting his hands on my hips.

"Steve, I need to know if you're okay with this." I said quietly as he gazed at my flat stomach.

"I'm feeling a little overwhelmed. I'm happy, don't get me wrong. I always dreamed about having a family of my own. I thought it would be in the future that we started thinking about it, but I am feeling overjoyed at the thought of having one, none the less." He said, cradling my face.

"How do you feel about this?" He asked.

"The same. I already feel a connection to this little one." I said, smiling through the tears.

"Well, lets go get it confirmed before we start picking out nursery themes." He joked, taking my hand and kissing my forehead.

"Knowing Tony, he'll say Iron Man after his 'cool uncle'." I said with a small giggle.

* * *

"Positive. Congratulations Effie, you're pregnant." Bruce said, handing us a page with test results.

"Can you tell how long?" Steve asked.

"About 6 weeks." He said, moving to another area of the medical bay.

"Wow." I said, putting a hand gently on my stomach.

"I would recommend seeing an OB/GYN, and soon. You need to start pre-natal vitamins and reading up on what to expect." Bruce said, writing something down.

"This is a friend of mine. She's great, and will be discreet about everything until you choose to inform everyone." He said, handing us the address and phone number he had written down.

"Confidentiality agreement?" Steve said, obviously worried about the press.

"Steve, I trust her with my life, and that's saying something. She is the best and she owes me a big favor. Cash it in for me," Bruce smirked.

"Thanks Bruce, and please don't tell anyone quite yet. I want to keep this just between us until after the wedding." I said, gently placing a hand on his.

"You can hold me accountable, that's only three weeks. Congrats again you too." He said as Steve and I stood.

"Thanks Bruce," I said as Steve led me out. When we were alone in the hallway, Steve lifted me up and spun me in a small circle. As he set me down he kissed me, like his life depended on it.

"We're having a baby." He said quietly as he cradled my face.

"I'm so excited!" I squealed as I threw my arms around his neck.

"Okay, so what do we need to do first?" He asked, clearly overjoyed and diving head first into being a dad.

"Appointment, wedding, drop the news. Appointment I can schedule right now, and then all we have to do is keep it a secret until after the wedding." I said as he walked us to the elevator.

"I'll start reading. Things have changed since the 1940's in the area of birthing and pregnancy, am I correct?" He joked.

"Um yeah. I don't think I would have survived a 1940 pregnancy." I quipped.

* * *

"Now, first things first, we need to remove that IUD. I must advise you that your chance of miscarriage is moderate because you became pregnant while using this. Removing it will alleviate that chance to a point, but we should still be very careful with this one."

"Dr. Killen," I started.

"Please, any friend of Bruce's is a friend of mine. Please call me Angela." She said as she pulled on gloves.

"Okay, Angela. What should I do in the mean time? We are getting married in three weeks in England and it would look a little funny to our family if I suddenly was on bed rest for the month long flu." I pointed out as she started to extract the IUD.

"I promise you that you two will be fine. This little one is not going anywhere," She said. Steve was concerned as he noticed what she was doing.

"Bruce said you were 6 weeks?" She said as she pulled it out carefully. The discomfort was nothing compared to putting it in, as a virgin.

"Yeah, can we do an ultrasound this early?" I asked as she placed the IUD on a tray to dispose of.

"Yes we can, I was just about to suggest that. We might be able to hear the baby's heartbeat." She said smiling as she disposed of her gloves and set up the ultrasound machine. Steve squeezed my hand and kissed my forehead, obviously still overjoyed.

As the gel was squirted on my abdomen, I jumped a little at the cold. Angela simply smiled as she began to move the transducer around, taking pictures at different angles. A quiet thumping filled the room and I felt my eyes tear up, as I looked at the screen.

"Our little one." Steve said in my ear. I simply nodded as I cried in joy.

"You look to be due around February 15th. Now, because you are only 6 weeks, I want you to be very careful when flying or lifting anything. Any direct hits to your stomach can cause a miscarriage." She said, writing down a prescription.

"I can put these on a disc to take home, so there isn't much for evidence." She said with a wink.

"I can't wait to surprise everyone." I said, thinking about our wedding, and how we would drop that bomb.

"I better make sure that Tony doesn't have a suit anywhere near him when we tell them. I have a feeling he's going to be infuriated about what I've done to his little sister."

"I'll deal with Tony. I've already tweaked my suit to be controlled from the outside, so I'll protect you." I said with a wink.

"No, it is me that will be protecting you, and this little one-" he kissed my flat stomach, "-for the rest of my life. I love you sweetheart."

"And I love you." I said, kissing his lips sweetly.

* * *

A/N: And that is Chapter 16!


End file.
